


I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You

by CommanderFuzzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/pseuds/CommanderFuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell has it all, shes got the life she always wanted, three albums breaking the charts, her own radio show, all the women she could want. But somethings still missing.<br/>Chloe Beale is struggling, she's not happy in her job, with her boyfriend, with her life. She's not where she wants to be.<br/>Will an unexpected encounter set them on the right track, together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything She Ever Wanted

22nd September 2015

The Barden Bellas were pumped. They'd just returned to the university with a fresh win at the Copenhagen World Championship, having beaten Das Sound Machine and every other competitor there. Chloe couldn't quite form words yet over how happy she was.

She knew now that she could graduate happy, and finally pass Russian Literature. As the red head grinned at her teammates, she caught sight of Beca and Jesse talking in quite voices right at the back of the group. And it was a big group, all the old Bellas had come back with them From Copenhagen, intent on joining them at the biggest party even thrown at the Bellas house. For a moment, Chloe toyed with the idea of going over to the couple, but when Beca started to look irritated and Jesse started to throw his hands in the air, she decided against it.

Fat Amy stepped in then, slinging an arm around Chloe's shoulder,

"Looks like trouble in paradise if you ask me," the Australian mused, "Come on, we've got jelly shots to make!"

~~~

Beca was fuming. Jesse was an idiot. And she was trying not to give a damn, but it was hard. She'd stuck with university to see if she could get her career rolling, to see if her relationship with Jesse would work out, and to help the Bellas get a good rep.

Two of the three things had happened, but Jesse had to go be an arse and make out he was the problem. What he neglected to tell Beca was he'd been spending more time with Aubrey while Beca was off at the studio trying her damned hardest to get her foot in the door, Beca knew he was probably trying to be a true gentleman and do the right thing, but did he really have to do it after their big win? Beca grumbled to herself, rubbing her face hard and flipping her hair back in one move.

As the brunette chugged back another Jaegerbomb and glared at Jesse across the pool, she didn't hear Chloe appear at her side.

"Everything okay Becs?" the red head asked sheepishly, watching Beca pour herself another drink.

"Men are jerks." the shorter girl said simply, throwing back the new drink in one smooth motion. Chloe hummed her approval, following Beca's line of sight to where Jesse was stood talking to Bumper awkwardly.

"Come on Beca, fuck them," Chloe grinned at the shock on Beca's face as she cursed, pulling the DJ into the crowd and away from Jesse's sight.

~~~

Chloe was shivering as she pulled Beca into her bedroom, the door slammed shut and the DJ launched herself at the red haired Bella once again. Their mouths met in an assault of passionate kisses, and hands roaming over drenched bodies.

The two girls had moments before, jumped into the Barden Bella pool fully clothed, which apparently was something Chloe had always wanted to do, so with alcohol in their system, it was apparently a good idea. Just like kissing was. They'd spent most of the evening before drinking and working up the courage to kiss one another. They knew it had been along time coming, and now, in their alcohol fueled make-out session they both wanted. It had all come about with Chloe reminding Beca that she regretted not experimenting enough with their time at Barden.

"Beca." Chloe groaned as the shorter girl fumbled with the buttons on her top, yanking open the last few to marvel at the baby blue bra that was underneath. Beca grunted in appreciation and ran her cold hands over the bare, pale skin before locking her mouth on Chloe's exposed throat. The red head groaned again, threading her hands into the DJ's wet hair and tugging slightly, "Beca, Beca, seriously, stop." the red head protested, pushing away from the shorter girl and falling on her mattress.

Beca whined in protest, watching Chloe's movements with hungry eyes,

"Why? You weren't complaining a minute ago?" the DJ questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm not, but we are soaking wet." Chloe smiled the most seductive smile she could muster, while she striped off her already unbuttoned top and began on her jeans. Beca swallowed dryly and followed the action. Tugging off her wet vest and skinny jeans to thrown them into a damp pile near Chloe's bathroom door.

The short girl stood there, in the middle of Chloe Beale's bedroom, stripped down to her underwear, still shivering as the redhead began to strip off her lingerie, which was matching, unlike Beca's underwear. Beca had been with a girl before, sort of, last year, during a break with Jesse she'd had a fumble with Stacey, the most sexual of the Bellas, it didn't really get past drunken kisses and some heavy groping but now, now she had Chloe in her sights.

In one swift movement, Beca was on Chloe like a rash, all thoughts of consequences and alcohol thrown from their minds.

**Five Years Later**

1st September 2020

Beca was living the dream, or her equivalent of what "The Dream" was. She was now producer at Residual Heat , where she'd started as an intern 5ish years ago and had managed to impress Keegan Murphy, the owner and her boss. He'd even taken on Luke Bailey, the original Barden University DJ. Keegan had even recently started Frisky FM, for Beca and Luke to push their sound and the music of new names forward. Beca had jumped at the chance to have the late night slot every Thursday and Friday night.

She was doing well, really well, in her mind. A heaving group of friends and socialites, women who hung from her arms, a business that was growing daily and she still got to do what she loved everyday. She just felt, empty. There was no better word for it. Even though she'd gotten where she wanted, come out publicly to the world, with the support of Keegan and Luke, escaped university and landed in LA, she still felt empty.

As she sat in her radio booth, which doubled as a mixing station and her home lately, Beca listened to the early morning DJ, Malcolm Sunrise, bang on about horoscopes and how they weren't a real science or thing, she realized that she wanted something more in her life. Sat surrounded by McDonalds wrappers and empty soda cans, she glared into space.

She loved what she did, music was her life, loved her own ability not to get a hangover, to run off one deep fried meal a day, make clients stay clients of Frisky Records, her persuasion techniques were second to none, she was happy, but empty. And it drove Beca nuts that she didn't know what she was missing.

She had the life style, the money, the sex and the friends, what more could she want?

"Hey you, why are you here so early?" Beca jumped as a male voice drew her out of her own self pity, she turned on her spinning chair to face the door.

"Been here all night, couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come work on some stuff." she said lightly, shrugging as she did, the man before her smiled softly and leaned against the door-frame, he was tall and toned, bronzed, blonde and tattooed, a surfer bum. He was also the owner of the other half of Frisky FM and Beca's sort of best friend. Luke Bailey was a good man, he'd looked after Beca during her first year at Barden then came with her when she left for LA with Residual Hear. He already had contacts in the radio work so setting everything up had been a breeze, with the help from Keegan they got the sponsors, got some singers to promote and from there it all took off. The LA listeners loved the way Beca mixed, loved the singers they played and quickly, almost as quickly as Beca had moved out to LA, the numbers rose till Frisky FM was one of the top radio stations in America, and Residual Heat one of the best record labels to sign with. Luke didn't let it go to his head, he was the same old laid back British guy, he liked to play music in the afternoon, take calls, joke around and then head out to catch the best swells on the coast. Where as Keegan scanned around in his designer sun glasses and suits, beaming at everyone and everything. His empire was finally hitting it big time.

"Maybe you should take a holiday, go surfing, relax, you know? Stop thinking about work so much." Luke said softly, looking over his friend with concern in his dark eyes, knowing that she hadn't been home at all in the last few days, he watched the small woman shrug slightly, and run a hand through her chocolate colored hair.

"I can't just take a holiday Luke, not right now anyway. The new album is out next week and I'm still not happy with it. I need to tweak some stuff and then there's the launch party to sort out and the after party and everything."

"Hey, kiddo chill out, I'll sort out the parties, I've heard there this Australian lass who's pretty damn good at throwing a shin-dig that Keegan is going to hire, and you just sort out your album issues, then you'll take a break."

"Are you telling me as a friend or my boss?"

"A bit of both." Luke grinned and headed out as Beca turned back to the mixing station, DJ Sunrise was finishing up his show, the closing jingle rang out,

"Ninety-five point seven Frisky FM radio, music for the independent mind, body and soul, this is Sunrise signing off and letting Bailey take over! Until tomorrow fellow music lovers!"

...

 

The apartment that Luke and Beca shared was fairly big, it was inside an old warehouse, so the ceilings where high, the floor space was large, and the windows were floor to ceiling in every room. Somehow they'd managed to get the biggest one, with two master bedrooms and a 3rd as a guest room, a large shared bathroom, a small office space, one hell of a spacious kitchen, and then the largest dinner come lounge Beca had ever seen. There was so much light and room the two friends had feared the didn't own enough stuff to fill even one room. But they'd managed it, an L shaped squishy chocolate leather sofa took up most of the lounge, along with a decent TV hooked up with the newest gaming consoles, (courtesy of Keegan) and many book cases filled with anything from books to vinyls and boxes of cassette tapes and CDs, a combined touch from Luke and Beca.

The kitchen was a usual kitchen set up, all the basic appliances plus a rather fancy looking juice maker for Luke to constantly not know what buttons did what. They decided they didn't really need a dining table, so that money went on kitting out the small office space for Beca, it was soundproofed and filled with her own mixing equipment, making it her own little fortress of solitude, quite easily her favorite room in the apartment. She spent so much time in there that Luke often threatened to put her bed in there too, not that Beca would have protested at that. She loved being in her little sound proof room, locked away from anyone and anything. And that's where she headed now, into the little room, lit by a single Chinese style lantern light, the screen of her MAC laptop and her huge desktop lighting it up much more.

Beca slipped onto the cool leather seat and leaned back slightly, propping her heals on the desk next to the electronic keyboard. She closed her eyes and lost herself in thought, trying to figure out how to fix this single track that was bothering her. It wouldn't matter much if she released the album as it was, it would probably still get top 5 albums. And it was her 3rd album now, she was still sitting pretty on the sales from her first 2 albums, her gigs, the names they signed for the label, the radio station, Beca Mitchell was pretty much set for life.

And she was quite happy with that, or so she told herself daily.

But still this single song alluded her, it was just a simple mix of songs, but they weren't right. Maybe if she dug up an old mix, one that hadn't been released, and used that instead. Yeah, that had to be the way forward. So the small girl set about finding the right mix, she opened up her laptop and began her search, scrolling through her new mixes, her used mixes, and the hidden old mixes. Ones she'd done back when she'd attend Barden, when she'd been in that acapella group, stuff she'd thrown together with them and used to win the ICCA's. Thinking about Barden brought back memories, times when she was so young and completely un-driven. Of course she remembered meeting Luke, her manager when she interned at the college radio, and now her second closest friend.

She remembered hanging out with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, meeting her ex-boyfriend Jesse, who was still a permanent fixture in her life. When she'd moved out to LA, Jesse had stayed in contact, email, phone, and letters. When he finished out college, he'd come out to see her and had never left. It had been strained at first, with their history but now they seemed to be on track for good friends again.

She'd helped him get a foot hole in the music world, scoring music for television and working up to some indie films, it was only now, several years later, that he'd secured a job in the big leagues, He was scoring for the newest Spielberg film and totally loving it

He'd wanted to do this since college and here he was, living his dream. Beca smiled to herself as she selected a mix, a mash-up of Bruno Mars and Nelly, and hit the play button. The music flowed around the room, filling every empty space possible, enveloping Beca in sound. As the lyrics played out, the DJ relaxed in her chair, kicking her feet up again, closing her eyes and remembering

Remembering that one person who had always called her Becs and made her stomach flutter.


	2. Icy Blue Eyes

3rd December 2012

_They were in the derelict pool that had been used for the riff off, where Beca and Chloe had shared tender drunken kisses, where they'd come to hide and harmonize together. Thought this time they weren't alone, they were with the Bellas, finally singing one of Beca's mash-ups. Aubrey, the crazy blonde who captained the Bellas, was belting out Bruno Mars, where as Beca was singing Nelly lyrics, winding them together as the other girls harmonized. But Beca was listening to Chloe sing, who was following on Aubrey's words as the blonde joined in with Beca. Chloe's crystal blue eyes shone with happiness as she sang, her head bobbing to the beat, following the flow of music the girls made between them._

_Beca couldn't help but grin, watching the girl who had wiggled into her heart singing. She momentarily forgot to sing her own part and the group fell into laughter as it happened, Chloe's face was alight with her wide grin, her eyes still locked on Beca's. Beca could feel a blush rising in her face, the butterflies in her stomach going faster and faster._

_She'd always known she was gay, her family had no clue, Beca feared they would disown her, so she kept it quiet, came to Barden under her father's wishes and found herself stuck falling in love with Chloe Beale. The boy she now sort of called her boyfriend, Jesse, had no idea she was gay, she only said yes to get him to stop hitting on her, she felt bad for using him as a beard but none of the Bella's knew she was gay, she wished they did, so it was out in the open, she wished Chloe knew so their kisses were stolen after a few shots of Jeagermister or vodka._

_Oh how she wished that Chloe was gay, ever since she'd interrupted Beca's shower within the first month of Barden, Beca had been unable to get her out of her head. She knew how she looked naked and wet, knew what her voice sounded like, and that clearly lead to her over active imagination coming up with all sort of wonderfully hot and steamy dreams, thoughts, ideas, you name it Beca had had it. She had it bad for the redhead and no one knew it._

_Except for Chloe it seemed._

_Suddenly they were kissing, everyone else was gone, they where on Beca's dorm room bed, their body entwined, another of their mildly drunk make-out sessions._

_Chloe's chest was heaving as she was left breathless from the intense kiss,Beca's hands where everywhere on her semi-naked body. She cried out Beca's name, suddenly very naked, writhing below a just as naked Beca, they where moving as one, fingers sliding..._

2nd September 2020

"Hey Becaw!"

"God Jesse, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Beca grumbled, tempted to hang up on the phone call right then and there and go back to the dream she had been having, "What do you want?"

"God your pleasant this morning aren't you?" Jesse said in a far to cheery tone, he sounded like he'd been awake for hours, like he usually was. Beca rolled onto her side enough to see her alarm clock while she was still on the phone with her friend.

"As always," the clock said it was almost 11am, far too early, "Seriously, what do you want Jesse?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go for lunch, you know, meet my lady friend, like you promised." Beca groaned and flopped onto her back, rubbing her face with her free hand. She'd totally forgotten about Jesse having a girlfriend, she couldn't remember if she was a new girlfriend or an old one, Beca couldn't remember if he'd said that he'd met the girl at college, or at work. He talked too much and too fast sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up. I'll meet you." she grumbled, attempting to sit up, as Jesse told her where to meet him and then hung up, laughing at how tired and annoyed she sounded.

She was relatively tired, Beca had finally finished the album, it was ready to go out onto the stands, to hit the charts. It had taken her a lot of late nights and long days to finally be totally satisfied with it.

The addition of one of her old mixes had completed it perfectly. The launch party was in two days, it was all sorted and finalized, Luke had organised most of it, invited all the right people, all the singers who had sampled on the new album, all the radio station DJ's, and even some of names signed to the record label, along with the usual names from the press and the celebrity circuit, it was going to be the biggest launch party Beca had ever had, and deep down inside she was quite excited. She stood, her legs wobbly, and realized how turned on she was by the dream she'd had about that redhead.

That redhead who she hadn't seen in years, yet still had the power to drive her body and mind insane with craving. As the short brunette headed to the bathroom, she decided Jesse wouldn't mind if she was a little late.

She needed a long shower.

...

Half an hour later Beca was climbing out of her taxi and heading towards hers and Jesse's favorite diner, their usual meeting spot. She entered and said hello to the waitress on shift, a short blonde called Sarah, who of course, was a conquest of Beca's. Sarah blushed hard and fumbled with her notepad, before scuttling off to hide somewhere. Beca couldn't help but smirk.

Sometimes it just happened, she couldn't help it, sex was her thing, sex and music. The new waitress who had clearly been ushered out by Sarah, smiled softly, telling her that Jesse was waiting, in their usual booth, right at the back, hidden away.

They'd started sitting in that booth soon after Beca had started to get really popular, 6 months after her first album, people had started to recognize her face and voice and the paparazzi had started going over board. That first year had been full of "scandals" of her and Jesse and her and Luke, followed by a long 9 months of her and a string of women till they had realized when Beca came out, that she was really gay and men really weren't her thing.

But the press had sky rocketed Jesse's name and career, along with major promotion for the record label and the station. So Beca wasn't too bothered by the press anymore, it was publicity, and any publicity is good publicity. Jesse waved at her as she approached, Beca noted that the male was sat alone, and as she slid into the booth, opposite him, she questioned it,

"Thought I was meeting your lady squeeze dude?"  
"She's in the toilet, she won't be long." He grinned in his usual dorkish manner and slid a menu over to Beca, "my treat," he promised and Beca smirked, it was always his treat, even when he couldn't afford it. As she browsed the menu she knew back to front, Jesse's girlfriend joined them,

"Well I'm glad you could finally join us." The woman spoke and Beca looked up, instantly taken back, "Aubrey?!" The blonde woman was the last person she expected to see. 

_Ever._

"Well you where right Jess, she does remember me." Aubrey grinned, her eyes dancing with something that resembled joy,

"I remember you being a royal pain in the ass," Beca shot back, "and the reason Jesse and I broke up."

"Funnily enough, that's how I remember you Beca!" Aubrey laughed, smiling again, "anyway, you might have broken up over me, but we all know it was because of your gainers that you really broke up." Aubrey shot Beca a dark glare, challenging her. Beca gritted her teeth, knowing Aubrey was completely right. "But whatever happened in college, stays there, I can promise you, I'm not so tightly wound anymore." the blonde continued, a smile reappearing on her face.

"Well I'd be worried if you was, it has been 5 years! Dude, seriously, I didn't even know you where in LA!" Beca sat back, flicking her hand through her hair, dismissing their brief spat quickly.

"Yeah well, I started working for a law firm in New York on the side of the Lodge, and 2 months ago I got transferred here, to expand the Lodge, I remembered Jesse saying on his Facebook that he was out here, so we got in contact." Aubrey shrugged and Jesse took her hand, Beca remembered the time she had spent at The Lodge at Fallen Leaves in her last year of Barden with the rest of the Bellas. It was the most intense, yet enjoyable time she'd ever had with Aubrey present.

"What about that oath about Trebles?" Beca smirked, remembering that scary as hell night with the Bella's, 

"Thought it was life long?"

"Exceptions can be made." Aubrey kissed Jesse's cheek and the cuteness over load nearly made Beca vomit like Aubrey used to.

'Well I guess so! So how long you in LA for Aubrey?'

'Oh indefinitely at the moment, with opening the new lodge it's going to be months to get it sorted and at the right place so its taking up most of my time!'

'Not when your with me it isn't.' Jesse grinned, planting a kiss on the blondes temple. Aubrey giggled and slapped his chest lightly. Beca almost vomited again.

'Well, I guess if your here for awhile, you should get to see LA, well some of the hot spots anyway.' Beca dug out two tickets from her back pocket, the invitational tickets to her launch party, and slid them across the table, 'these are for the launch party on friday.' she explained as Aubrey picked them up,

'DJ Frisky?' The blonde made the title a question,

'That's me.' Beca grinned,

'Wow, well, I'm sure we'll be there.'

'I think Luke's forwarded some tickets onto the other Bellas too,' Beca said, shrugging, 'they came to the last two parties, so you'll have some people you know there besides that dork,' Jesse grinned wide again,

'What about Chloe?' Beca's heart jumped a little at the sound of her old crushes name, 'I don't know, haven't spoken to her in awhile,'

'About 5 years I'd say,' Aubrey muttered, rolling her eyes. Beca chewed her bottom lip slightly, remembering the last time she'd really seen Chloe. It had been just after they'd come back from Copenhagen from winning the world championships, they'd spent the night together, in a very, very drunken, lust filled night. Definitely Beca's lowest moment. Having a one night stand with the girl you loved then running away the next morning to LA.

Good going.

The way Aubrey looked at her, Beca had a funny feeling that she knew as well.

...

Seeing her old Bella captain had gotten under Beca's skin. That, combined with her earlier filth ridden dream, Beca couldn't help but think about her time at Barden. If she hadn't of spent those years there, she wouldn't be where she was now. If she hadn't of met the people she had done, she wouldn't be where she was now. Beca didn't regret a lot of things from her time at Barden, like making the song mixes before Aubrey wanted them and starting her internship without telling anyone, but she did regret leaving certain people behind.

She had been so glad when Jesse had come to LA, he had been her best friend and her sort of boyfriend at one point at Barden, even if he had sort of broken her heart, she was still glad for the company other then Luke and Keegan and deep down, Beca was pleased to see Aubrey, she may have been a huge pain to Beca, but she had been a friend towards the end of her stay at Barden.

But there was someone she missed more then she wanted to admit, Chloe Beale had meant so much to Beca, she'd let herself open up to the redhead, dropped all her walls, opened all the doors she'd hidden behind, laid herself bare, and then she pretty much ran away from her own happiness. Beca couldn't remember a day she didn't think about Chloe at least once.

'Hey, hey kiddo, are you in there?' Luke's British drawl cut through Beca's thoughts and she forced herself to focus on him. He flopped down next to her in the recording booth, frowning hard at her, 'this is important, remember, I promised a friend we'd do her a single, and you need to concentrate to do that, you where a big part of the deal,'

'Yeah, yeah, sorry Luke, got lost in thought,' the DJ mumbled, pulling herself closer to the desk that was covered in switches and dials. She leaned forward, hitting the red button that activated her mic into the booth in front of them, 'when your ready sweetheart, go ahead,' she didn't even bother to look up as the girl inside the recording booth began to sing and she pulled up her headphones to listen.

Her voice was like velvet, smooth and clear coming through the headphones, so familiar yet new, the way she hit the notes, sang the words, it was like falling into a memory. Beca forced herself to look up. And that's when she met those familiar icy blue eyes. 

And her heart jumped to her throat.


	3. One Of Those Days

4th September

It turned out that the Australian woman Luke knew, the one who could throw a mean shin-dig, was in fact Fat Amy, another of Beca's old class mates and Bella's. Of course, when Beca discovered this, she was over joyed, it seemed like everyone from her only year at Barden was crawling out of the woodwork. Obviously she kept in touch with Jesse and Lilly, the almost mute Korean girl had signed to Residual Heat for her beat boxing and rapping skills, Stacie had become a PA for Luke, so Beca saw her nearly everyday, and sometimes night. Cynthia Rose was also with Residual Heat, it turned out that she was a dab hand at writing songs. And now Aubrey was in LA, there was only one more to turn up it had seemed.

That was until 2 days ago, when Beca Mitchell had finally looked up to the singer she and Luke where recording and realized, by the flip of her stomach, that Chloe Beale was stood in her recording studio, singing one of her songs, while looking right at her.

Beca swore she had a mini heart attack.

But that was two days ago, since then Beca had been hiding in her home studio, her office, her hiding place.  
Currently she sat hunched over the desk that crossed as a mixing deck and radio panel, she was blasting out the song Chloe had sung, over and over, replaying certain bits, then starting again. Beca had almost forgotten how beautiful the redheads voice was.

With the music filling the small space, Beca didn't hear Chloe enter the room, didn't hear the door close behind her, didn't hear her speak at first. It was only when Chloe laid a small hand on her shoulder then Beca nearly jumped out of her bones,

'Fuck, what the fuck! Ever heard of knocking?' The brunette shot at Chloe. The redhead blinked, shocked for a moment, before she composed herself,

'I did knock, but you where attempting to make yourself deaf,' the taller woman smirked, setting down a take away coffee cup on the desk before Beca, 'black with 3 sugars, just how you used to like it.' Beca's stomach flipped, she hadn't expected Chloe to remember how she took her coffee, not in a million years. Beca stood, and began pacing the small room in an awkward manner,

'Thanks, thanks for the coffee.'

'Hey, are you alright?' The redhead asked softly, leaning her rump against the desk, sipping her own coffee, Beca still paced, unable to look at the woman she'd been having shameless dreams about,

'Yeah, yeah, tired, stressed. A little shaken up. What are you doing here?' Beca finally stopped pacing, turning her attention to the other woman, finally meeting her eyes,  
'What?' Chloe looked shocked and taken back,

'What are you doing here?' Beca repeated, slowly and firmly, shoving her hands deep into her pockets,

'Bringing you coffee 'cos I know you've been in here since last night, Luke said you never go home after your show.' this was true, it was now Friday morning, the night before had been Beca's Thursday night late show, she'd spent most of it playing snippets of her new album along with mixes of her old ones, talking up the launch party and throwing in some old 80's rock. Her usually Thursday night really. But she hadn't gone home yet, it was nearing midday and she was shattered,

'I meant in LA, why are you here?' Beca's brows furrowed together as she questioned her ex-sort-of-still-crush,

'Other then to get Luke to fulfill his promise of recording me? I've got a job here, my family are here, Aubrey's here, most of the Bella's have moved here, I've always loved LA, you know that.' Beca's heart sank a little when the redhead didn't mention her being here once, 'Why are you so bothered? You left me remember.' Chloe added on, her voice sounding very quiet as she did. Beca blinked, shocked for a minute,

'You knew I was leaving.' the brunette shot back,

'Yeah, but not so abruptly! Or right after we spent the night together!" Beca winced, remembering how she'd gone. A drunken night of partying, celebrating their world title win, jumping in the pool after what seemed like a hundred Jeagermister shots, before falling into Chloe's bed, cold and wet, till they where wet and hot. She'd woken early the morning after, seen Chloe still asleep, still naked, covered in love bites and scratches from their night together, and bolted. No note, no explanation. Nothing.

Beca had almost completely forgotten about how she'd ran away.

'I'm sorry.'

'Oh 5 years and all I get is a 3rd degree questioning and a meek sorry, I think you owe me more then that Mitchell,' Chloe all but growled the words, her fists now clenching, 'you broke my heart.'

'What?'

'What do you mean what? You left, did what you want, got where you want, you have the rich and famous lifestyle you always dreamed about, and me? I have struggled and saved and waited for my big break and all I've got is some crappy low budget horror movie! You don't get sympathy Beca, not from me.' Chloe's chest heaved, her breath was ragged, her temper was high and all Beca could do was stand and stare at her. And realize how much she really missed Chloe.

"I broke your heart?" Beca found that her voice was tiny as she spoke, scared, like a child. She broke her heart?

"Yeah, yeah you did, you think you where the only one hiding something at Barden? You made me fall in love with you, then you broke my fucking heart Becs."

Within seconds Beca was being a brave fool. A stupid fool.  
She strode across the small studio till she was directly in front of Chloe and proceeded to press her mouth against the redheads. For a moment Chloe didn't react and then they where kissing.

Hard, furious, passionately kissing. Just like they used to, a whole 5 years ago. Chloe's hands tugged through Beca's hair, wrapping the tendrils tightly around her digits. Beca nipped at Chloe's lower lip, sinking her teeth in slightly, her hands making fast work of undoing Chloe's jeans,

'Th-the door,' the redhead breathed, prompting Beca to kick her leg out, slamming the studio door shut while her mouth attacked Chloe's neck, tracing her sensitive spot with the tip of her tongue. The redhead groaned maybe a little too loudly as Beca pushed down her jeans to her knees, still kissing up and along her neck. 

The brunettes right hand snaked between Chloe's legs, tracing the hem of her black panties, feeling the heat that came from her center, 'Beca,' Chloe made the name a soft moan as Beca raised her head, her navy eyes meeting the bright blue ones of Chloe. For a moment they didn't move, just looked at one another, Chloe's hands still buried in Beca's hair, Beca's hand still cupping Chloe's crotch.

The silence was broken by Chloe initiating another kiss, her hips bucking slightly, giving Beca just enough of a hint to slip her hand inside the black panties. Within minutes Chloe was crashing over the edge with her orgasm, her scream of pleasure echoing around the room, her nails digging into Beca's shirt, twisting the material in her hands as the pleasure overwhelmed her body. Her breath came in pants as she calmed, Beca still holding her against her smaller body,

'I really -' Chloe cut Beca off with a soft kiss, pushing her backwards so the redhead could redress herself,

'Don't.' Chloe muttered as she pulled her jeans up,

'Don't what?'

'Don't tell me you missed me. Don't tell me anything like that. I didn't come here for this, I didn't come here to get you back. I have a boyfriend now, I'm happy,'

'What was that then?' Beca demanded, throwing her hands in the air,

'A mistake.' the redhead said simply, lifting her eyes to meet Beca's. Beca stared, her mouth hanging open, no words came to her, yet she still spoke,

'I have no idea what to say to that.'

'Nothing you can say, I should go.'

'No. Don't worry, I'm leaving anyway.' Beca turned and stalked out of her own booth, glaring at anything and everyone as she left the redhead behind, her emotions where running wild, she had no idea how to feel, what to feel, other then humiliation, anger and hurt.

Beca stormed from the radio building and kicked at the curb hard, scuffing the toe of her combat boots. She wanted to scream, to punch and kick. And she only had herself to blame.

She could still feel Chloe's lips on her own, the moans she made in her ear, the feel of her fingers in her hair, pulling and tugging. The DJ shuddered and threw her hand in the air, flagging down a taxi as quick as she could. She had a horrible feeling that Chloe would be following her out of the building pretty soon.

Beca flung herself into the yellow cab and simply told him to head to Santa Monica beach. The driver made a small noise and Beca pulled the cash from her pocket, flinging into the front seat,

"Just take me there." she grumbled, slumping back in the seat. As the taxi drove away, the DJ caught sight of Chloe exited the radio station. Her blue eyes searching for Beca.  
Chloe watched the taxi pull off, with Beca sat in the back and she nearly cried there and then. She knew she shouldn't have exploded at the shorter woman, knew she shouldn't have let herself get so caught up in the moment, but she couldn't help it.

Beca set her skin on fire, made the itch for wanting her harder to ignore. Since she'd left Chloe at Barden, the red head and decided to pursue her acting, doing small theater productions and some really bad B-movies, before anything big had even come up. She'd only managed to get the job in LA because her parents had finally paid out for a decent agent and somehow found a miracle part in a new Zombie flick, where she would play the heroine and only survivor.

Once she'd gotten to LA, she'd contacted pretty much every Bella who was already there and then Luke. Luke Bailey had always been a good friend of hers, seeing as he was Aubrey's cousin and Aubrey was her best friend, so it made sense that he already knew about the Beca situation.

That and he did owe her a recording slot from was back at Barden.

But now Chloe wished she hadn't taken him up on the offer. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have ruffled Beca's feathers and started what looked to be a dire situation. With a heavy sigh, Chloe realized she could no longer see the taxi Beca had gotten into, so had no chance of following her and trying to salvage something from their spat. She turned and headed to her battered old car, trying to clear her mind as she headed to a script reading. It really was, one of those days.


	4. The Launch Party

8th September

'I'm not goin',' Beca growled down the speaker on her Iphone,

'And why not?' Luke replied from the other end of the call. For a moment she didn't say anything, simply stared at her own reflection in her full length mirror. She was dressed and ready to go. Skin tight black jeans, battered army styled boots, her favorite purple button down and a grey vest underneath, her hair was down and wavy, her make up dark, and her expression just as dark,

'Don't wanna,' Beca pouted as she spoke, suddenly feeling very childish,

'And disappoint all your guests? Come on Frisky, come to your party, do your show, get the love and women you deserve,' Luke pleaded. He'd been at the party venue for over 2 hours now, making sure that their party planner, Fat Amy, had sorted it all out properly. As far as Beca was aware, the launch party was at the hottest gay club in LA, Peacocks, and Amy had been setting it up for hours. She felt a pang of guilt then,

'But - '

'No buts, come to your party, I'm sending a car for you, be ready in 15.' With that Luke hung up and left Beca pouting at her own reflection. She only didn't want to go because Chloe would no doubt be there. And after the incident that morning, she didn't know how she'd cope. She had no right to feel so hurt and miserable, after what she'd done to Chloe, but then again, the redhead had let Beca fuck her again and then tell her it was a mistake and she was taken. That was just plain mean. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking herself over in the mirror again, she looked alright, pretty dressed up in her own opinion, she knew she'd pull tonight, but she also knew she wouldn't pull the woman she wanted. After feeling so empty for so long, she finally knew what was missing, what created that hole in her chest.

And that someone didn't want her.

Ever again.

When the apartment buzzer went off Beca realized she'd been staring at herself for a little too long, she grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door, remembering to breath as she headed to her own party. 20 minutes later the black Aston Martin pulled up outside Peacocks, right to the foot of the red carpet that had been rolled out outside the main door. Beca took another deep breath, shrugged on her leather jacket and flicked a hand through her hair again to get that desired tousled look before she stepped from the car to a sea of flashing cameras and shouts from the press,

'Is it true that Ellie Goulding is on the new album?'

'Did that night with Katy Perry really happen?'

'Are you and Tegan and Sara really collaborating soon?' 

Beca answered none of the questions, she smiled and waved, she posed for pictures and when Luke finally turned up at her side they did their usual back to back pose, the one that always promoted Frisky Records, minutes later the tall Brit was escorting Beca inside the club, which was by far the best thing she'd ever seen. Above the bar was a huge poster with Frisky Records logo on it, then dotted around the club where promotional pictures for the album, the cover, her own hands on her own decks, then pictures of her, covers from The Rolling Stones, Q Magazine, NME, the list went on. The photos ranged from Beca mixing, Beca posing against walls, in chairs, covering herself scantly with her favorite leather jacket, sitting with Luke in the studio, to some with other artists, Katy Perry, Ellie Goulding, David Guetta, Kanye West, it went on, all the huge posters centering on the DJ booth in the middle of the room, her pedestal. Beca stared around, her mouth agape until a thick Australian accent drew her attention,

'I knew you'd love it dork,' Beca grinned as the bubbly Tasmanian that was Fat Amy approached her. They hugged and Beca grinned,

'Its amazing, really it is,' she couldn't help but marvel at how packed the club was as well. The right members of press where there, the ones who asked questions and took photos with permission, not the stupidly pushy ones, they where only allowed outside, then there where people from the record label, fellow artists, her friends, a few A-list movies stars and then members of the public who'd bought tickets. As Beca scanned the crowd she stopped Aubrey and Jesse and threw a small wave before they where mobbed by Stacie and Cynthia Rose,

'Come on, let's mingle,' Luke said into her ear as he guided her into the crowd. It felt like hours as they stopped to talk to anyone and everyone. Mini interviews here and there, general chit chat with Jack Black and Seth Rogen, hugs from David Guetta, air kisses from Katy Perry, high fives from K$sha, it never seemed to stop, until Beca found herself face to face with the one person she was scared to see. Chloe smiled brilliantly, beaming at Beca,

'Well this is impressive,' she said softly, Beca was surprised she could hear her over the music that was being played,

'Yeah, well, 3rd album, kinda a big deal,' Beca muttered, shrugging slightly,

'I bet. Beca, this is Tom,' Chloe pulled a tall, dark hair guy to her side. He smiled wide, flicking his floppy hair from his eyes. He was built like a football player, all thick arms and chest, his eyes where soft and rather doe like, his smile was easy,

'Hey, your party is awesome, I love your music,' the guy, Tom, extended his hand and Beca shook it slightly, her eyes still locked on the redhead. She looked amazing, she wore a skin tight navy blue dress, it plunged at her chest, cut off at her knees, leaving her pale, long legs to lead down into black stilettos, making her a good 5 inches taller then Beca. The smaller girl felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared,

'You look beautiful,' she muttered, hoping Chloe wouldn't hear her over the music. The redheads eyes narrowed and her body straightened,

'Tom would you mind getting me a drink,'

'She'll have a Jeagermister with coke,' Beca cut in,

'No, thanks, I'll have a dry Martini,'

'You changed your drink?' Beca questioned as her boyfriend nodded in a docile was, turning and heading to the crowded bar,

'Yes, if you need to know, things change,' The redhead said, her tone somewhat sharp, she stepped forward, now a mere few inches from the shorter woman,

'What are you doing Beca? You can't go around calling me beautiful in front of my boyfriend,'

'Why not? It was a compliment, you do look stunning,' the DJ didn't think as she closed the gap between them, pressing her own body to Chloe's, her arm going around the other girls waist, her hand pressing to the small of Chloe's back, truly feeling how skin tight the blue dress was, 'Besides, what your wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination,' her hand slipped lower, to rest just on the top of Chloe's butt,

'I don't feel a panty line,' the DJ smirked in a toying fashion, making Chloe's heart flutter,

'Beca, stop,' the taller woman breathed, her warm breath tickling Beca's ear,

'Not what you said earlier,' Beca replied, her voice low, her mouth pressing to the sensitive spot on Chloe's neck. The redhead shuddered and came to her sense, shoving the brunette back slightly,

'I said stop. I told you, I have a boyfriend,' Beca pouted slightly, stepping further back,

'I can see that,' she grumbled as Tom reappeared, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist, right where Beca's arm had just been. The man was completely oblivious to what had just happened, he probably didn't even know about earlier that day, he looked to be having the time of his life, sipping his over priced beer and bobbing his head to the music. It made Beca feel sick, it made her feel sick that Chloe was with him, and she'd even brought him,

'I have to go...go start my set,' she mumbled, turning away, feeling Chloe's eyes burn into her back as she made her way through the crowd towards the DJ booth.

...

Hours passed by and the party was in full swing, Beca was now playing live, her usual Friday night show was still airing even as the launch party went on, the music she mixed and played blasting through the club and the airwaves. The DJ they'd hired to play when she wasn't was still stood in the booth with her, helping and admiring as she worked,

'Your awesome you know,' the other DJ said into Beca's ear, earning her a smile from the shorter woman,

'Your not bad yourself,' Beca replied, hitting the next track to play without her. She turned and took a proper look at the fellow DJ. She was slightly Hispanic, a little taller then Beca, with long, raven hair that fell around her face in a waterfall of darkness. Her eyes where a deep brown and looked full of life, her smile was easy and her body was lithe. She was gorgeous, to say the least, and was good on the decks,

'Its an honor you know, opening up for you,' the woman said with a broad smile,

'Well as far as I'm aware, you where hand picked to open for me tonight, so you must have some skill,' Beca grinned, she'd had several drinks by now and was starting to forget the heartache from Chloe with the numbness of alcohol.

'I'm Carmen Diego,' the other woman said, bumping shoulders with Beca in a playful manner, 'you know I only got serious about DJing when I listened to your first album,'

'If that's a pick up line, its not bad,' Beca teased, pulling her usual chunky headphones over her ears with a grin, 'Hello LA!' She cried out into the mic attached to the headphones, 'thank you for being here and listening! This is the first official play of my new album, Frisky the 3rd! I hope it pleases all you beautiful listeners!' The crowd in the club went wild as she hit the play button, the first track of the album booming out. Beside her, Carmen grinned, watching Beca flick some switches and set her headphones down, she'd pretty much set the decks to autopilot, to run through the album, giving Beca at least an hour to mingle again,

'You wanna get a drink?' The raven haired woman asked and Beca smirked with a nod, following her towards the bar. The crowd seemed to part as they approached, leaving them with no queue and service straight away. As Carmen got them drink, Beca watched the crowd heave and flow, moving to the music. There was laughter and screams, cheers and general club noise as the songs Beca herself had put together, it made her happy, watching so many people appreciate her work.

'Here,' Carmen nudged her and passed her a tumbler filled with amber liquid, Beca took a sip and grinned,

'Whiskey? How did you know,'

'All DJ's drink the same,' Carmen grinned and chimed their glasses together, showing she was drinking the same, 'so how's it feel to have so many people love your music,'

'No words can describe it,' Beca replied still scanning the crowd. The songs changed again and the sounds of Beca singing flowed out. It was the Bruno Mars and Nelly remix, the one from Barden, the one she and Chloe had originally sang. Beca's heart sank a little as she scanned the crowd, looking for the red hair and the navy dress. She found them, already looking at her, an almost sad look on her face. Chloe wasn't moving, she was with Aubrey and Jesse, Amy and Stacie, her boyfriend and Cynthia Rose, who where all screaming about the song. They remembered it, but they didn't remember it the way Beca and Chloe did. Beca held eye contact for as long as possible, before she felt tears stinging her eyes. She turned away, bumping into Carmen slightly,

'Sorry,' she mumbled, practicably running to the toilet. She slammed into the rest room, chugged back her whiskey and punched a toilet door, 'fuck, fuck fuck!' The small woman screamed, her voice rage filled,

'Beca?' She turned, poised to punch something again, when she met the soft eyes of Carmen, 'are you okay?'

'Er, yeah, just, forgot something about the album,' she mumbled, hanging her head in shame slightly, Carmen approached her, softly touching her shoulder,

'The albums great,' the other DJ said softly, reaching up to run her fingers through Beca's hair,

'Beca?' Another voice slammed into the toilet interrupting the slightly intimate moment. It was Chloe this time. The redhead looked concerned and worried, hey icy blue eyes searching the room. Beca swallowed dryly and poked her head around Carmen,

'Yes?'

'I just - I guess I'm interrupting something,' Chloe's eyes darkened somewhat, narrowing at the two women, 'never mind,' she back out of the toilet, leaving Beca curious. She wanted to go after the redhead, but knew it would do no good, she'd get nowhere, regardless of the concern that had been in Chloe's eyes, 'That was abit, random,' Carmen said, hands on hips, Beca shrugged,

'Old College friend,' 'She must of been watching you pretty close to see you come in here,' Carmen probed, looking for deeper answers. The raven hair woman clearly knew something was up with the redhead and Beca, but she wasn't sure what, something complicated it seemed,

'Yeah well, look at me? How could you not look closely?' Beca smirked again, flicking her hand through her hair, living up to the "Flirt" nickname,

'Wow, your a cocky one ain't yah?' Carmen laughed, 'You don't know the half of it,' Beca replied, leaning back against the sinks,

'Maybe I wanna know, how about we get out of here?'

'How about we don't?' Beca reached forward, pulling Carmen to her, forcing her mind to stop thinking about Chloe. It was her night, why should think of a redhead who drove her insane. Her mouth pressed to Carmen's, and the night became a blur.


	5. Any Publicity Is Good Publicity

9th September

Beca woke to the sound of buzzing. It wasn't her alarm clock, or her phone, it was the apartment intercom.

With a groan, she rolled over and buried her face into the thick raven hair of her bed partner. It was the morning after the launch party, and though Beca never got hung over, the night was only remembered in bits. She remembered her little encounter with Chloe, her set, kissing Carmen in the rest room, and then nothing, nothing but flashes of nakedness and women.

Lots of women.

As she lay in her bed, with whom she assumed was Carmen, she listened to the buzzing finally stop as Luke answered it. He spoke in a hushed voice, too quiet for Beca to make out. Then there was silence.

She heard the front door open, the sound of heals clicking on the wooden floor, then harsh knocking on her bedroom door. This couldn't be good. The brunette untangled herself from her bed, confirming as she stood that Carmen was the dark haired beauty in her bed, but she wasn't too sure who the blonde was. With a carefree smirk she pulled on some shorts and a vest top before going to her bedroom door, which was still making a rapid knocking. Beca tugged it open, grunting angrily,

'What?' She expected Luke to be there, not Chloe, holding a tabloid magazine with a death grip,

'We need to talk. Now.'

Beca brewed coffee as Chloe watched, the magazine spread across the kitchen island,

'Are we gonna talk about this?' The redhead asked, her voice full of irritation. Beca turned to her, handing her a mug before sipping her own coffee and peering at the magazine. The two pages it was opened to show several photos, one of which was herself holding Chloe to her. Another showed Beca playing her set, Carmen beside her, the next showed Beca and Carmen leaving, with the unknown blonde, all tangled in a odd embrace.

'What's there to talk about?' The shorter woman asked, slipping onto one of the stools that stood around the island,

'There is photo evidence of us, very close, in several magazines and papers!'

'Any publicity is good publicity. You should be thanking me, your low budget movie might get a boost now, I'm a big name you know,'

'I swear you've gotten more pig headed!' Chloe grumbled, flopping onto another stool, opposite Beca,

'I suppose. Look are you worried about your precious Tom seeing this? Or secretly jealous 'cos I left with someone who wasn't you?' Beca asked, cocking an eyebrow as she did. Chloe stared at her, narrowing her eyes, briefly hating the DJ for knowing her more then she'd admit,

'I know what you doing Beca, this whole bravado," Chloe waved her hand in the air slightly, indicating to all of Beca, "is bull shit," the red head huffed, rubbing her temples, "Anyway, have you read what it says?' The redhead said. Beca sighed and peered closer to the article,

' _Notorious lady-killer, Beca Mitchell, better know as DJ Frisky, from Residual Heat, appears to be dipping her fingers in several honey pots at her latest launch party last night. She was first seen with up and coming Party Organizer, Fat Amy, before moving to young and new starlet, Miss Chloe Beale, who was unavailable to comment on this photo, but is know to be working on a new Zombie movie, to hit the screens early next year. Later that night, the talented DJ was seen leaving with two unnamed women. It does seem that the young DJ has a talent to juggle beautiful women,_ ' Beca finished, flicking her eyes up to Chloe, finding the blue eyed woman staring at her, 'you got mentioned by name, that's good, usually they don't bother,' Beca said with a slight smile,

'How can you be so blasé about this? This could ruin my relationship!'

'How? Tom was there, he saw us! He thought we where hugging, he's too stupid to know any different,'. Beca instantly regretted her words as she saw the look of hurt on Chloe's face, 'I'm sorry, he's not stupid, I'm sure he's lovely,' the brunette said through gritted teeth. Chloe sighed, rubbing the palms of her hands to her face, she wanted to tell Beca she didn't care as much for Tom as she cared for her, still.

She wanted to tell her that it was the picture of Beca leaving with two women that bothered her, that made her skin itch and her jealousy roar in her chest, but she couldn't find the words. She couldn't find the courage. The short woman had broken her heart, left her, destroyed her nearly. Chloe had been completely in love with Beca at Barden, and she still was to some degree, she still thought of her daily, when she was doing stupid tasks, like listening to music and even with Tom, in the throws of passion, she thought of her university crush. She was an awful person and yet she couldn't stop it.

After their encounter at the studio and even the night before, when Beca held her so close, Chloe wanted nothing more then to have Beca take her to her bedroom and be with her again. As Beca flipped lazily through the magazine, sipping her coffee, Chloe felt the words form on her lips, her anger at Beca fading so much more,

'Beca, I really have to tell you,'

'Hmm?'

'I have to tell you, how much I've miss -'

'Mornin'' another voice cut through Chloe's sentence, drawing the attention of both women who sat at the kitchen island. Stood in the kitchen doorway was a half dressed Carmen, she had a lazy smile on her face and terrible bed hair. Behind her, a blonde woman almost ran past, herself in a state of undress, the front door opened and closed and the blonde was gone, forever nameless, 

'well, guess she didn't want breakfast,' the Hispanic woman mused, moving into the kitchen, dropping a light kiss atop Beca's head. The anger in Chloe's stomach raised its head again, and the redhead glared at the raven haired woman,

'I should go, I'll talk to you later Beca,' Chloe grumbled, standing abruptly enough to knock over her stool, she turned and left before Beca could say anything more, other then stare at the empty space Chloe had once sat in. The brunette wondered to herself, what had Chloe really missed?

**Couldn't have been me, she's made that damn clear.**

'Do you often make women run out of here?' Carmen asked from the fridge as she rooted for something edible,

'Most of the time,' Beca shrugged, sipping her coffee again.

...

Carmen was lounging on the huge L shaped leather sofa, still dressed in only her pants and a t-shirt of Beca's she'd found on the other girls floor, there where cartoons blaring on the wall mounted TV, packets of popcorn strew around, Luke, Beca's room mate, was taking up one side of the sofa to himself, while Beca dozing at the other end of the sofa.

The Hispanic woman had asked if she was over staying her welcome and when Beca had merely shrugged and given her a plate of breakfast, she figured she was good. The night before had been interesting, Carmen mused to herself, studying the sleeping DJ before her. They kissed in the rest room, a lot, before exiting to tear it up on the dance floor, which they had done, enough to entice the blonde bar girl to come back to Beca's with them. Carmen couldn't remember if the blonde had given her name at all. 

The later it got, the more drunk they all had gotten, until the messy, drunken three way had happened. Carmen hadn't planned to sleep with Beca, but she wasn't complaining, the short woman was an attentive, intense lover. She knew how to work a woman's body better then anyone Carmen had met before. It was good to get the attention for once. The raven haired woman jumped as her phone buzzed on her leg, she grabbed it up and opened the text message. Carmen smirked to herself, texting back a quick run down of where she was and what had happened, not giving away too much, but just hinting the right amount so her friend didn't worry about her,

'W'sat?' A sleepy sounding Beca mumbled from the end of the sofa,

'Just a friend, checking in,'

'H'okay Chlo,' the brunette mumbled, shuffling about and going back to sleep again. Carmen frowned, she clearly wasn't a "Chlo", not even shortening her name down made a "Chlo" sound. She could only wonder who Beca had thought she was talking to.

...

'That's it for today! Thank you everyone for your hard work!' The director called out, clapping his hands together as the actors headed off set. Chloe rubbed her face hard, feeling exhausted and generally drained. She'd been on set since she'd left Beca's apartment that morning, and she'd been doing terribly. So many re-takes and run throughs, just because Beca was in her mind, distracting her, again. The redhead sighed and started to head off the set when the producer, Jared, pulled her aside.

'Is this an issue?' He asked, holding up the same magazine that Chloe had shown Beca earlier,

'What? No! Why?'

'I was just under the impression you had a boyfriend, and then this hits the press. This DJ Frisky woman, she's got a reputation, I don't want it interfering with your work,' Jared said, sounding a little concerned. Chloe knew it was more for the movie then her own well being,

'Nothing to worry about Jared. Besides, any publicity is good publicity,' she mentally kicked herself as she quoted the DJ. The producer grumbled and nodded, reluctantly agreeing with the redhead,

'Suppose your right there,' the producer mumbled as he wandered off, leaving Chloe with the magazine. She stared at the pages before her, for the 100th time that day.

Her insides burnt with anger and jealousy as she stared at the picture of Beca and the other woman, she glared at the pages, before tossing the magazine in the trash on her way put of the studio. She hated how Beca made her feel this way, still, after years. She hated how she couldn't just move on, how she still was hung up on the short brunette. She even sometimes found herself wishing she'd taken Aubrey's advice and hadn't pursued her in college. With that thought in mind, Chloe drew out her phone, sending a quick text to the blonde, hoping she'd reply in the right way.

Half and hour later, Chloe and Aubrey sat down for coffee in Aubrey's one bedroom apartment. It was small, yet cozy, immaculately tidy, bar the few bits that belonged to Jesse strewn on a chair in the corner. The two friends didn't speak for a moment, simply sipped their coffee,

'What's up Chlo?' Aubrey asked, her eyes studying her best friend,

'I don't know, I honestly don't know,'

'Liar,' Chloe sighed and set down her coffee,

'I think I'm still in love with her,' she muttered, not meeting Aubrey's eyes,

'But what about Tom?'

'Tom, Tom who is basically a dopey puppy? I care about him, but its not like how I care for Beca. It doesn't run as deep,'

'Oh Chloe, do you remember what she did to you? How messed up you where?'

'How can I forget Bree? She royally fucked me up, but, after all of that, I'm so irrelevantly jealous of her string of women, that it hurts,'

'Hmm,'

'Oh come on, how would you feel is Jessie had some stupid flossy hanging off his arm instead of you?' Aubrey blinked and frowned in thought for a moment,

'I'd rip out her eyes,'

'There you go, I still have feeling for Beca, and I don't know what to do about it Aubrey,' the woman fell silent, contemplating Chloe last statement.

Aubrey had never seen her friend like this, not for 5 years, not after what Beca had originally done. She knew Chloe wouldn't get over Beca as easily as she said she had done, the blonde had had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, waiting for something like this to happen when Chloe finally arrived in LA,

'I think you have two choices Chlo,' the blonde said quietly, looking Chloe dead in the eyes, 'you either stay with Tom, stick it out, and get over Beca,'

'Or?'

'You get her back.'


	6. Thai Food

16th September

'You wanna get some take out?' Luke's voice came down the hallway from the kitchen, through the open door of Beca's mini studio. She paused for a moment, looking up from the email she was writing and pondered the thought of take away.

She could really go for some Tom-kha soup.

'Thai. Tom-Yum, dimsum and won-tons,' the DJ yelled back to her friend, before rapping her fingers against the keyboard of her laptop again.

Keegan, I think I'm going to take Luke's advice and take some time off. With the stress from this latest album and signing the new talent, I honestly think it's time I cashed in my holiday credits, you know I won't go without your permission, so I thought I'd just drop you a quick line. Beca.

Beca sat back and reread the email, happy with her decision to take some time off. She was planning on hitting the Residual Heats beach house down in Malibu, get some sun, some waves, maybe some women too. Forget about the week she'd had, forget about Chloe, about everything. The DJ sighed, hit send and reclined in her chairs, propping her feet up on the desk next to her laptop.

"Just the soup Beca?" Luke called through again and Beca rolled her eyes and pushed up onto her feet, heading to the lounge where Luke was,

"Tom-Yum soup, dimsum and won-tons," Beca repeated, not noticing the company they had at first.

"'Evening Becaw,'" Jessie said with a grin as Aubrey beamed next to him,

"Oh god, why didn't you say we had company Luke?" Beca said through gritted teeth as she slid down onto the sofa opposite the couple,thankfully she'd gotten dressed today,  
"Because you where in your hobbit hole. Anyway, I was pressured by my dear cousin here to keep my mouth shut," Luke said with a shrug and a cheeky grin flashed Aubrey's way, "soooo, going to order the food," the Brit jumped up with a grin, launching himself over the back of the sofa as Beca shot daggers at him from her navy eyes. For a moment the silence was so thick you could slice it with a knife, while Jessie took in the interior of the apartment, noting the new addition of the PlayStation 4 and some new posters that Luke had hung earlier that day, and Beca finally realized that Aubrey was Luke's cousin, neither of them noticed Aubrey staring almost dangerously at Beca. Aubrey finally broke the silence as she spoke up,

"So, what's going on with Chloe?" her tone was cheery and bright, but her eyea where like steel. Next to her, Jessie smiled sheepishly. Beca groaned and flopped back on the sofa,

"Nothing is going on with Chloe," the DJ muttered, rubbing her face with her hand,

"But there should be something going on with Chloe," Aubrey continued, pushing with her voice,

"In case you forgot, Chloe has a boyfriend. A stupid, floppy haired boyfriend. I mean, come on! I have better hair then him!" Beca threw her arms in the air, almost shouting the words,

"You do Becaw, you really do," Jessie piped in, nodding enthusiastically,

"I think you focusing on the wrong things here," Aubrey huffed, puffing her chest out and almost pouting. Beca sat up then, rubbing her temples slightly,

"What are you planning on getting from this Aubrey? I'm pretty sure you know how I fucked up with her, and how I've been a coward for five years, and now, she's here. And more beautiful then ever and I have no chance," Beca sighed, and met the blondes gaze gingerly,

"I'm fully aware of what you did and how badly you handled the situation. I'm also aware, as is Jessie, how you held a torch for her all the way through college. We know it was you who sent her her favorite flowers every year on her birthday, she doesn't realize it, but we do,"   
Aubrey said softly, a sly smile on her lips,

"I'd like to point out that I'm not hurt by any of what happened in college Beca, we were young and experimenting and you know, you and Chloe together are fucking hot!" Jessie grinned his stupid grin and Aubrey elbowed him hard in the ribs, "Ow!" he cried as Aubrey smiled almost sickeningly sweetly at him,

"What my dear boyfriend means to say is, you two are clearly supposed to be together Beca, you just both too blind to see it," Beca stared at Aubrey, to dumbfounded to reply. Aubrey Posen, her arch nemesis from college was telling her the truth she was too blind to see. And being nice about it. Beca opened her mouth to protest the fact that Chloe did still have a boyfriend, when Luke dropped onto the sofa next to her, scooping up an xBox controller,  
"So food is ordered, should be about 20 minutes, Jessie, you ready for me to whoop your ass at Call Of duty again?" the Brit grinned and jabbed at Jessie quickly with hand, just to highlight how slow the other man's reflexes where. Jessie make a 'hrmph' noise and took up his weapon, namely the other controller, and the boys began to battle.  
Beca was lost in the action for awhile, her mind set on taking out Luke once she got a chance, when Aubrey slid closer to her,

"Just be honest with me, for a minute, did you ever love her?" Beca took a deep, shuddering breath, turning g her head to meet Aubrey's eyes,

"I still do."

...

 

"Tom I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Chloe called from her tiny kitchen, tugging her red tendrils back into a messy bun, she was supposed to be making them sort some of dinner, but the take away menus pinned to the wall just called out to her too much,

"The tabloids say you have history with that DJ babe, and you like, disappeared for a while when went to see her," 

Tom came around the corner, leaning on the kitchen door frame, "Should I be worried?" He asked, with his damn puppy dog eyes,

"I went to the toilet Tom, a girl is allowed to pee. And I don't have history with her," Chloe lied, mentally curing Fat Amy, knowing full well that the Tasmanian woman had probably spilled some beans she shouldn't have to the press, "Do you want take away? I really fancy Thai food," the red head asked, pulling the right menu off the wall. She flicked through the menu, trying to avoid Toms gaze,

"So I shouldn't be worried then? Your still my girl?" his voice was so soft, so docile that Chloe felt a pang of guilt, knowing that she'd never been 'his girl',

"Of course baby," Chloe cooed, rounding on the talk man and giving him a quick hug. That seemed to keep him happy as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head and scooped up the menu.

"Maybe some Pad Thai, I thought you didn't like Thai food anyway babe?" Tom questioned, turning the menu over in his hands, a quizzical look on his face. Chloe shrugged and grabbed her mobile, tapping in the take aways number quickly.

"Just felt like it tonight," she wasn't going to admit that she used to eat Thai food with Beca, it was one of their things, before they knew they where acting coupley. She pressed her phone to her ear listening to the dialing tone, she remembered sitting in the empty pool sharing dimsum and a bottle of Jeagermister, or sat at the quad with Jessie and Fat Amy, fighting over won-tons. Then the nights when all the Bella's went home and they watched bad chick flicks over and over while their Tom-Yum soup went untouched and cold and they kissed for hours. Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing away the memories as Tom wrapped himself around her and she placed her order.

...

 

"We're going to have to go pick up the food," Luke groaned and he tossed his phone onto the sofa beside him, "something about the delivery car being bust," he unpaused the game on screen and continued to hit buttons as Jesse tried to keep up,

"I take it one of us has to go get it then? Since your so busy right now?" Beca replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. Aubrey stifled a laugh as Jesse died again,

"Well these two can't go, they don't know where it is," Luke reasoned, on screen he continued to fill Jesse's dead game body with bullets, almost too gleefully. Beca grumbled and stood, grabbing her jacket from the back of the sofa and proceeding to hunt down her combat boots.

Beca always liked the Thai place around the corner from their apartment. It was small and homely, run by a family of four, everything was cooked to order and fresh. The man on the desk was the eldest son, he was a nice kid, around 19, wanted to be a photographer, Beca had learnt after her third trip to the takeaway.

"Ah, your order will be ready soon DJ lady!" the kid said with a grin, waving at Beca as she walked in. She nodded and pulled down her hood, ruffling her own hair. She took a seat by the window, staring at her knees. Beca loved Thai food, she really did, she didn't quite feel the same about the memories.

She used to share Thai food with Chloe all the time after the red head had introduced her to it. Beca in turn introduced Chloe to Jeagermister and whiskey.

"I guess we can't catch a break," the soft voice that Beca dreamt off washed over her and she looked up, navy meeting ice blue. Beca swallowed dryly,

"I should have know yous find the best Thai place in the city and be here. Especially when I'm here," the DJ replied, smiling slightly. Chloe returned the smile,

"I guess we're close by then huh?" the red head sat in the seat opposite Beca, rubbing her hands on her thighs. She wore a light grey coat over a knee length emerald green dress, she always looked good in dresses, Beca felt her throat go dry as she stared at the beautiful woman.

Beca nodded, unsure what to say. She wanted Chloe to sit next to her, she wanted to wrap her hand around hers, rest her head on her shoulder and just be there. Sat in her favorite Thai place, with her favorite girl.

Her girl.

"Hey, hey DJ lady, your wonton! Papa give you extra for your friend!" the boy came over to them, dropping a bag of fresh wontons in Beca's lap, still grinning, "new album, good so good, mama loves it!" he exclaimed in an excited fashion, "15 minutes on order," he promised before disappearing back into the kitchen to his parents.

Beca picked up the warm bag, gave it a little shake and offered it to Chloe first, eyeing her carefully. They used to fight over wontons every time they had them,

"Free wonton?" Beca said with an easy smile and a flint in her eye, Chloe smirked and reached into the bag,

"You know the way to a girls heart don't you?" Chloe realized what she said, biting her bottom lip. For moment neither of them moved, their eyes met and Chloe retracted her hand quickly, swallowing dryly, "I, Er should get my food," she muttered, standing abruptly and heading to the counter, as the son came out with three bags, Beca watched her every move, eyes transfixed on the red head.

"For DJ lady. Tom-Yum, dimsum, won-tons, masman, Duck tamarind, fish chu chu and hoc mok seafood. For her pretty friend, Tom-Yum, dimsum, won-tons and pad Thai," the boy grinned and pushed the right bags towards them two women,

"That's a lot for you," Chloe commented, eyeing the two bags Beca had,

"Jesse and Aubrey came round. Dude, er, can come back with me if you want?" Chloe hesitated, her hand wrapped around the take out for her and Tom, and she was torn.

So, So torn.

"I...I can't Becs, Toms waiting," the red head muttered, turning and heading for the door, leaving Beca stood awkwardly by the counter

"So am I," the DJ muttered sadly, staring after Chloe as she practically ran from her.


	7. Shelby Mustang

20th September

Beca couldn't help but smile as she approached the radio station, a young, fresh faced Emily Junk waving frantically at her as she approached. Emily was not long out of Barden, she was a long time signed artist of Residual Heat and a personal friend of Beca's.

That's why she'd called in a favour.

Emily was going to take over Beca's Thursday and Friday night radio shows while she was taking her time off, the younger girl had practically screamed down the phone when Beca had asked her. The young DJ figured it would be good for Emily, she'd be able to do what Beca usually did, sample her new tracks, talk to her fans one on one and be able to get experience in a different side of the music industry.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Emily cooed as she pulled Beca in for a death grip hug. Beca returned it. While slightly fighting for air,

"Its good to see you too Junk, how Benji?" the DJ asked as she led Emily inside the building. Emily had been dating Benji, the treblemaker, since she started at Barden and they'd stuck together when Benji finished his education. As far as Beca was aware, they where now living together in New York. Benji had created a successful magic and singing act and was working his way round the circuit with it. Beca had yet to see the show, but she'd heard good things.

"The usual really, he's still working on a new trick and missing me madly," the younger brunette grinned and dramatically flicked her hair back as she spoke, "thanks for letting me crash at your place too, beats getting a hotel down here,"

"Any time, plus I don't have to worry about Luke touching my stuff if your there," Beca grinned. Part of the deal of Emily coming to cover her work load was providing her with someone to live for a few weeks, Beca still wasnt sure how long she was going to take off since Keegan hadn't really given her a time to come back. He'd told her to take all the time she needed and then tossed his beach house keys at her.

The DJ couldn't deny her excitement from getting to stay at the Residual Heats boss's private beach house at Laguna Beach. She'd been there once, for a party after they'd managed to sign Timberland to the record label. It was beautiful, right on the beach, with its own pool and at least five bedrooms. Beca was pretty sure it came with a cleaner and possibly a butler too.

"So is this gonna be my home then?" Junk asked as she stepped into Beca's usual booth, she dropped onto the swivel chair and span around a few times, giggling with glee. Some people never change, Beca thought as she watched the younger Bella.

"Yeah, and it doubles up as a recording studio, so you can work on any of your stuff if you want, just don't change the dials on this board," Beca explained, pointing to her own personal mixing deck. The really expensive one.

Emily nodded and sat quietly as Beca explained the ins ands outs of running her radio show, what she usually did, her jjngles, which adverts to play and when.

A light knock on the door drew the two girls attention, to turn in unison and look at Luke,

"Well that wasn't something from the Shining," he said, looking a little freaked out,

"Huh?" Beca replied,

"Well there's these two twins, who are like, totally in unison,like what we did there with looking at the same time and they -" Emily started to ramble,

"No point short stuff, movies are wasted on this one," Luke cut her off with a laugh and Beca scowled,

"Not all movies," she protested, standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips,

"Ninja Turtle films and chick flicks you watched with Chloe don't count, 'cos you didn't really watch them," Luke shot back, instantly regretting the words.

Beca blushed hard, even thought the pit of her stomach was falling out. Of course Luke knew about Beca and Chloe, he was her best friend. But he'd also promised never to speak of the things she'd told him, not to anyone, not even her. And here he was, making a slip of the tounge infront of a Bella, who Beca was pretty sure had no idea about anything to do with what has gone on between herself and the red head.

"Wait, what now? You and Chloe?" Emily spoke up, after finally closing her mouth. Beca glared at Luke and rounded on the young singer,

"Don't you ev-"

"Totally called it." Emily cut Beca off midsentence, looking smug,

"You called it?" Beca questioned, this time her mouth hung open in shock,

"Yeah, you totally held a torch for her and after you made a bunk the day after the celebration party, I said to myself 'Emily, Beca and Chloe totally dig each other', and you do...don't you?" the girl in the chair felt nervous then. The blonde British guy, Luke, still stood nervously at the doorway, where as Beca looked livid,

"Look, Emily, if you ever dare breath a word of this to anyone who isn't a Bella or Luke, I will bring down your career in an hour," the DJ threatened, her voice level and calm,

"I swear! I swear on my life as a Bella, I swear!" Emily damn near cowered in the swivel chair. Beca nodded and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

...

 

Beca turned the keys to her rental car over and over in her hands, walking down the lines of cars in the lot looking for her own. She'd figured if she was going to drive the 52 miles to Laguna Beach she was going to do it with style.  
With a girl Beca found her vehicle for the foreseeable future, a midnight blue 1968 Shelby Mustang GT500kr.   
The perfect muscle car for her. She clicked the key fob, grinning wider as the car bleeped at her,

"Hello beautiful," she muttered to herself as she slipped into the drivers seat, stroking the steering wheel. All black leather interior, gorgeous. As the engine roared and purred, Beca found herself more and more excited to be slacking off for a few weeks.

...

 

Chloe tossed her coat onto the soda as she finally reenteres the flat after a long 14 hour day. So many reshoots and line mishaps from her co-star had lead to an almost endless day and all she wanted now was to have a bath with a large glass of whiskey and ignore the world. As she headed to the bathroom to run said bath, she heard the distinctive roar of a muscle car speeding down the streets,

"Fucking idiots," she muttered, turning on the taps and throwing in a hell of a lot of bubble bath liquid.

"Babe? Is that you?" Chloe nearly groaned as she heard Toms voice float through from the bedroom. She shouldn't have been surprised, since this was his flat, with her stuff in it. She knew it had been a bad idea to move in with Tom straight away, but she'd been desperate and he had such a kind nature. So now she was stuck here, with some things in boxes and something scattered around.

"Unless it's your mistress," Chloe said just loud enough for him to hear as she retrieved her bottle of whiskey from the kitchen, she heard the puppy dog of a man chuckle as she stripped down and stepped into the now ready bath.

It was lamest scalding hot, but she liked the way it burnt, sinking into the bubbles, the bottle clutched in her hand. She hadn't bothered with a glass. She just needed the amber liquid. To top of the reshoots and line mishaps, all of her costar had been muttering and talking behind her back, about the magazine articles that where popping up.

From her nodes when she was a Bella, to the team flashing the president in her finally year, the closeness between herself and Beca through college and now what they'd been like together at the launch party. True, her producer, Jared was now adamant that all the publicity was good, because it was promoting the hell out of his movie, but he didn't seem to see the way the crew was starting to alienate her.

"Do you want company boo?" Tom was leaning on the frame of the door, arms crossed over his wide chest, his eyes lingering on the whiskey bottle now resting on the bath side. Chloe looked up at him, then to the bottle, then back to her boyfriend, "Actually, looks like you have enough company with Mr Daniels there," Chloe groaned as he walked away, grabbing the bottle again, all the while thinking how Beca would understand more then Tom did.


	8. Laguna Beach

21st September

Beca pulled up to the beach house, the sun beating down on her, every window of the Shelby open wide, and her worries already feeling lighter. The drive down had been smooth and generally trouble free. She'd stopped once for gas and had been met my adoring fans who had been playing her newest album inside the gas station. She'd smiled for a few photos and signed some t-shirt and left with enough Cheetos and whiskey to fuel her for a week.  
Buy now, as she pulled into drive of Keegan's beach house, she came face to face with her bosses car and his grinning face. She hadn't realised he was going to be here. Beca climbed out of her rental, grabbed her duffle bag and the bags from the gas station and headed towards the tall man.

"I like your ride Beca," Keegan said with an easy smile, nodding his approval,

"Thanks boss," she mummbled as she followed him inside the house. It was a beautiful building, Spanish styled, all creams and browns, slate roofs and big windows. Beca could practically feel the warmth and relaxation pulsing off the building,

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm not staying, just wanted to give you a quick tour before I headed off to NY, been recommended to see a singing magician," Keegan laughed and Beca knew he meant Benji. He was a good boss, he used to be a bit of a hard ass, but after Beca had thrown all her effort into Residual Heat he'd learnt to loosen up and take some chances.

As Beca dumped her bags on the island in the open plan kitchen, Keegan began his tour. The kitchen was pretty simple, double door fridge, oven, microwave, all the plates and bowls you could want. He moved onto the lounge with its two huge cream leather sofas, 50inch flat screen and all the consoles, (Keegan liked to game) a 8 seater dining table in the patio bay-window that looked out onto the pool and the walls adorned with gold and platinum records. Beca couldn't help but grin snuggly when she saw two of her own on the wall. There was also a small recording studio in the basement, much like Beca's own in her apartment.

The spiral staircase in the middle of the house led up to the first floor there where three master bedrooms, both with ensuits and a small open lounging area, filled with books, comics and vinyls.

They continued up the stairs and hit the attics spaece which was one large bedroom, again with its own private bathroom, unlike the rest of the house which had large windows all over the place, the attire room had four large skylights that lit the room from above. Beca couldn't help but stare, the room was beautiful. The white carpet was so thick it was like walking on clouds, the bed was bigger then she'd ever seen. She had a funny feeling she'd dissappear into it if she jumped on it right then,

"Like it huh? This is my favourite room in the house too, you can really hide away up here," Keegan said with a dreamy tone, "Right, well that's it then. Er, Thomas will be here around 8am, Monday to Friday, he does grocery shopping on Tuesday, don't worry, he's paid up till the end of the month and won't bother you unless you bother him. He's English, they're like that," Beca nodded as her boss spoke, following him back down to the group floor, "Hector comes every Friday to clean the pool, again, paid already. He usually helps himself to a beer, don't worry about that. Its cool," Keegan headed to the front door, still talking as Beca trailed behind, "Last thing Mitchell, if you have guests, don't trash anything. I really like this house,"

"I doubt I will boss, but I promise," she said with a smile and took Keegan's hand, shaking it hard. He smiled softly and ruffled her hair before heading out, shutting the front door behind him.

Beca took a deep breath and headed back to her things, rooting out the first bottle of JD and heading towards the patio doors. She threw the double doors open and stepped out towards the clear pool. She could see the beach from where she was, the swell crashing softly against the shore, tempting her to hit the surf. The short DJ couldn't help but grin, unscrewing the bottle top and taking a swig.

She made her way around the pool, forgetting the fact that she had ran away from LA for a moment, the burn of whiskey in her throat and the smell of sea air in her nose. This truly seemed like the right place to sort her head out and forget about Chloe Beale.

 

10th October

Chloe slid into the booth with a face like thunder and a mood even stormier. She'd just left a meeting with her producer, Jared, who had given her a three week "holiday" to blow off some steam. He'd claimed she was being irrational and irritated towards her co-stars and needed the time off to collect herself. She knew full well it was to for the benefit of himself, another ex-Barden student had decided to come forward and tell tales of her and the Bellas during their time at the university. Well mostly about her and Beca.

Again.

It was the seventh story that month.

"You look like your about to strangle someone," Aubrey said, eyeing her red haired friend. Chloe grunted slightly and snatched up the diners menu,

"I was tempted to, but Jared is a slimy bugger and moves to fast," the red head grumbled, staring at the food menu but not really taking it in. Aubrey hummed slightly in her throat, reaching over to take her friends hand,

"What happened?" she asked, concern in her eyes. Chloe sighed and dropped the laminated piece of paper,

"I've been given a three week break, he said I was being irrational and unable to focus on my scenes and lines, that I was working too hard but I know it's cos the movie is getting more press about me and Beca then about the plot and upcoming new director. And he wants it to blow over. He didn't say this, but I knew, the way he spoke and looked at me and the stack of tabloids on his desk all said it. I haven't even seen Beca in the last 3 weeks, it's nothing new, it's all stuff from Barden. Just resurfacing," Chloe hung head head, "and Tom keeps reading these stories and questioning my fidelity towards him and I just can't. I can't sleep, can't go near him, cos he's right, I don't want to be with him anymore, he doesn't get it. He'll never get it,"she didn't tell Aubrey how she'd been looking out for Beca every day for the last three weeks. She'd scouted out the Thai place where they'd bumped into each once, she'd driven past the radio station, even though she didn't know if Beca drove, and sat up late each Thursday and Friday night to listen to her. To which she had been both disappointed and happy for hearing the Bella legacy Emily Junk presenting Beca's usual show. The DJ's newest and two previous albums where also stashed in her car.

"Get what Chloe?" Aubrey asked, rubbing her friends hand slightly,

"Doesn't get the stress I'm going through, this inter turmoil, Beca would get it, she'd know what to do," Chloe sighed, feeling a little better but alot more stupid from admitting it. Aubrey couldn't help but smirk. She knew the first step was always admitting what you wanted,

"Your still in love with her?" the blonde asked and Chloe nodded pitifully, "Right, well, your going to treat this holiday like it is a holiday. Amy, stacey, Lilly and myself, well including Jessie of course, are all going to Laguna Beach tomorrow, and your coming with us. No protesting. You need a break.

 

12th October

Beca grumbled and rolled out of the huge bed, intent on strangling who ever was buzzing the doorbell. She'd had three weeks of perfect solitude so far, the empty bottle of JD confirmed that, and she'd been loving it. Everyday, she'd crawled out of the huge bed in the late afternoon, fixed herself a peanut butter sandwich and started a new bottle of whiskey, then laid in the sun and blared soul music as loud as she could. Thomas and Hector hadn't minded, she'd shared her whiskey with them and they'd been happy enough. Even Thomas, the housekeeper had thought to buy her in some more JD when she got down to two bottles.

As Beca got to the door, she took a swig of the whiskey and yanked open the large front door,

"What?" she growled, not quite slurring yet. Jessie and Luke stood infront of her, grinning wide. Dressed in button down shirts with large flora print and board shorts. Beca groaned.

"So happy to see is I take it Becaw?" Jessie laughed, pulling Beca into a one armed hug.

"Yeah, 'cos I totally wanted to see your goofy faces on my holiday," the short DJ grumbled, shoving her friend off her,  
"Don't be like that kiddo, I brought your board!" Luke said brightly, shuffling into the house with two surfboards. One a brilliant yellow and the other a deep green. Beca couldn't argue with that. She'd been mentally kicking herself the last few days for forgetting her surfboard,

"Okay, you get a pass but only because you brought my board," Beca said with a shrug, taking another swig from her bottle. The two boys shuffled into the house, carry surfboards and duffle bags between them. Beca took it in and then it clicked, they had too many bags for it just to be them,

"Oh wow, this place is aca-awesome!" Beca had to really bite back her groan as Aubrey followed them into the house, staring around bright eyed. Then came Fat Amy and Lilly, who grinned brightly between them, looking mischievous,

"This is supposed to be my holiday guys!" Beca called after them as they trooped into the house,

"Your telling me," came a voice Beca hadn't heard in 3 weeks and her heart nearly stopped. She turned, slowly and met Chloe's eyes. Beca swallowed and smiled sheepishly, hiding the whiskey behind her back,

"Lemmie guess, Aubrey dragged everyone here as a get away but neglected to tell you that I was already here?" Beca said, she knew she was staring at the red head, she couldnt help it. She wore a royal blue strap top and tiny denim shorts, finished off with flip slops. She had her own red duffle bag at her feet. She shrugged and blushed alittle, taking in Beca. Chloe couldn't help but smirk alittle, the shorter girl was in the most disarray that she'd ever seen her.

Beca was bare footed, basketball shorts and a bikini top. The red head too it all in, Beca's tanned legs, her tanned flat stomach with its slightly muscle definition, the way her hair hung loose and was clearly bed haired, and the bottle of whiskey in her hand,

"You gonna share?" Chloe asked, nodding her head towards the JD. Beca flustered then, running a hand through her hair

"Er, yeah, alright. Let me get your bag," the brunette passed the bottle to her crush before grabbing the duffle. She thank brushed Chloe exposed leg slightly and she couldnt help but marvel at the smoothness of the pale skin. **Dear God,** the DJ thought, **this is going to make life so much harder.**


	9. Wishful Thinking

12th October

Beca stormed through the beach house, searching for Jessie. She had originally gone to find Luke, but discovered he'd high-tailed it down to the surf with Amy and Lilly in tow. Clever bastard, Beca thought as she slammed each bedroom door open on the first floor till she found who she was looking for.

Jessie was in the last bedroom on the first floor, unpacking his and Aubrey's bags. As Beca slammed open the door he jumped and jokingly went to hide in the wardrobe,

"Its not fault! She twisted my arm, I swear near, I swear!" he mock cowered on his knees, trying his hardest not to grin. Beca almost growled at him, grabbing the collar of his stupidly floral shirt and yanking him to his feet,

"What does Aubrey think is gonna happen by gate crashing my pity party?!" Beca tried her hardest to not to scream at Jessie. He shrugged slightly and pulled his collar free from the DJ's grasp, straightening the horrid thing he dared to call a shirt,

"Its not just Aubrey Beca. Everyone who has come is in on this grand conspiracy theory that you and Chloe are meant to be!! Well that and and Aubrey said she wanted to wear flip flops before she got fat," Jessie flopped onto the bed, bouncing slightly. Beca stared at him, thinking over his words quickly, she hadn't had enough alcohol yet to be too fuzzy headed,

"Before she gets fat? Oh man, dude is she pregnant?" Beca asked, slack jawed, dropping onto the bed next to Jessie. The young man shrugged again, staring at his feet,

"We don't know, maybe, she hasn't taken a test, so yeah," he smiled gingerly, "But anyway, we're here to stage an intervention for you!"

"If there is a banner, I'm going to kick you all out."

 

...

Downstairs Aubrey and Chloe couldn't help but snoop around the beach house, it was huge and beautiful and just what Chloe had needed.

Including the tiny drinking DJ.

As Aubrey browsed the bookcases and walls of golden disks, Chloe pulled open the fridge and made a noise of disgust. Pizzas, peanut butter and beer where the only contents of the double doored fridge. Next to the appliance where three unopened bottles of JD. Chloe couldn't imagine what was going through Beca she'd right now. If she'd run away from LA to escape her, then what was she going to do now Chloe was in her hideaway?

"would you believe that that little weird kid from the activities fair would have two golden records?" Aubrey called and Chloe nodded, before she realised that Aubrey couldn't see her,

"Never of guessed," the red head replied,

"What's so damn interesting in the fridge?" Aubrey asked with curiosity as she too peered into the appliance. Aubrey gasped and covered her mouth, Chloe was sure if she'd been wearing pearls Aubrey would have grabbed them too. The red head couldn't help but smirk.

"Beca need food, real food," Chloe said with a nod, pushing the door shut. Aubrey shot her a look, hands on her hips,

"Of course Beca needs food, but what about the six others who are here who also eat?" Aubrey said with a slight huff, Chloe looked at her, meeting her friends eyes and smiled sweetly, 

"Obviously the people who dragged me here without warning that this was Beca's beach house should have some food too," Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned away, stalking towards the serial staircase that sat in the middle of the house,

"I'll take Jessie with me, since the other bailed for the beach," the blonde called over her shoulder as she esended the staircase. Chloe watched her go, fidgeting on the spot slightly. She'd be alone in the house with Beca, for God knew how long, and she had no idea what to do or say to the DJ. Chloenknew she wanted to see her again, in those too long shorts and tiny bikini top, the idea was already stirring something deep down in her.

Chloe let out a shaky breath and snatched up the bottle of JD she'd confiscated from Beca earlier, the red head headed out towards the oval pool, kicking off her flip flops and dropping down onto the edge of the crystal clear pool.

She dipped her feet into the cool water and let out a sigh of relaxation. She could smell the sea air, heard the whoops from Fat Amy down on the beach, and feel the gloriously warm sun beating down onto her skin. She'd waited too long to sit in some sun, Chloe sighed happily closing her eyea and leaning back on her arms, swirling her feet in the water.

"I remember the last time you where around a pool, you jumped in and pulled me with you," Beca's voice traveled over her, a tone of playfulness about it,

"I remember that night slightly different, Becs," Chloe replied, not opening her eye or turning towards the DJ. She heard the brunette move towards her and felt Beca's feet join her own in the water. Chloe took a little peek and saw that the DJ was sat meer inches from her, staring at the pool water.

"Alot happened that night Chloe, I don't regret any of it. I only regret the morning," the DJ muttered, staring at her swirling feet in the water. Chloe swallowed dryly and watched the other woman carefully, "I shouldn't have run out on you, not after everything we had, it was wrong of me. Really wrong. And I'm sorry," Beca hesitated, meekly looking up at Chloe. The red head smiled softly, reaching for the JD bottle to her other side and passing it to Beca. The DJ took a swig and inhaled deeply, "But I'm glad your happy now. Toms an alright guy I guess, and your happy. And I'm happy for you, honestly I am," Beca took another swig of the JD, setting the bottle down between them. Chloe's insides twistes and turned at Beca's words. Had the DJ given up on them ever being a them? She sounded really genuine with what she said, she reached for the JD bottle, touching Beca's hand as she did.

And instantly she didn't know what to do. They bother held onto the neck of the whiskey bottle, drawing one another to look up and make eye contact. For a moment they just stared. Then it was like lightening struck, their lips met in a harsh kiss. 

Franticlly their lips moved together, like they wanted to consume one another, their tounges battling for dominance as Chloe's hands sliding Beca's loose hair and the DJ pulled her redhead closer, knowing the JD over, spilling whiskey all over the stone patio floor. Chloe groaned and pushed her chest into Beca's, tugging at her brunette tendrils.

Beca groaned into Chloe's mouth, nipping the red heads bottom lip, pulling the other woman closer, trying to position the red head on her lap. The two woman had forgotten where they where sat. On the edge of a cool pool, so as Beca pulled Chloe into her lap, Beca gave a yelp of surprise as they crashed into the water. Maybe it was just wishful thinking that something could go smoothly for the DJ.


	10. Beach Life

12th October

Beca gasped for air as she broke the surface of the pool, the weight of her shorts doubling as the water got to them. Next to her Chloe laughed and splashed, clearly enjoying their impromptu dip in the water,

"What is it with you a pools woman!" Beca called out, holding her head above the water as she grabbed at the poolside. She hauled her small frame up and onto the side, dripping wet. The red head followed suit, still laughing. Untill she realised her phone was sat at the bottom of the clear pool,

"Shit," Chloe muttered, staring into the water as it settled. Beca followed her line of sight and smirked as she saw the black shape lying face down at the pool bottom. Dead, "Toms going to think I'm ignoring him now," Chloe continued, then realised.

"Tom? Seriously Beale? You launch yourself on me, drop us into the pool, and now all you can think about is that floppy haired douche?" Beca stood up abruptly, glaring at the other woman,

"Beca, I, Er..." Chloe fumbled over her words, trying to think quick, "You said you where happy for me!" the red head quickly recovered, narrowing her eyes at the DJ,

"Well I fucking lied, why I be so fucking happy to see you with someone who wasn't me! And anyway you fucking kissed me right after! Explain that fuck outta that Chloe, seriously, cos I'm drawing a blank here," Beca threw her hands into the air with frustration, not caring how badly she was cussing while she held back her urge to walk away,

"I was over come with emotions!" Chloe shot back as she too stood up, squaring up against the brunette, she could feel the sting of tears beginning in the corner of her eyes,

"Then go kiss your fucking boyfriend and get out of my fucking life!"

 

...

Luke stopped quite suddenly on the steps up from the beach to the house, holding out his arm to hold back the two girls behind him. Fat Amy huffed and made to shove past the Brit,

"Why you stopped prince charming?" the Tasmanian asked, Luke frowned and taped his ear then pointed to the top of the stairs where you could hear Beca and Chloe screaming at each other. Amy nodded and craned her head to listen whole Lilly followed suit,

"I have hearing like a bat," the skinny dark haired girl muttered, hardly audioable to the others.Luke shot the beat-box Queen a puzzled look before the screaming got more intense,

"I was over come with emotions!"

"Then go kiss your fucking boyfriend and get out of my fucking life!"

The trio winced and cringed as the heard Beca swear loudly, before foot steps slammed their way. Be a appeared at the top of the beach stairwell, shutting the three a dark look, "Enjoying the show?" she growled as she stroked past, grabbing Luke's surfboard off him as she passed. The Brit opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him, the DJ practically running down the rest of the stairs,

 

"My father invented the argument," Lilly muttered to herself. Amy looked at her sharply,trying to process what the Asian girl had whispered but drawing a blank,

"Im going after her," Luke said, in a defiant tone, starting towards the beach,

"I wouldnt bother, she'll be back when she realises she had no damn whiskey," Chloe's voice cut through the air, thick with tears and sadness as she stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at the beach. Luke turned to her, his face set,

"What did you do?" the British surfer stormed up to the red head, towering over her, 

"I don't know. I don't know what I did," Chloe muttered, staring out at the beach still, "I just want to make things right. And I don't know how,"

 

...

Beca hit the water in a run, slamming herself onto Luke's board and paddling hard with her hands. She wanted to go as deep as she could, get away from the land and feel only the ocean. The DJ pushed past the first few waves and dove under the larger swells that came her way til she hit calm water.

She sat up on the board, her feet dangling in the semi-warm water, staring blankly around her. She could see people at the top of the beach stairwell back at the house, a prominent red sticking out in her eye site. With a grumble in her chest she forced the board to turn away, so she didn't have to look. Instead she focused on the group of other surfers not far her, who where taking turns to hit the swells.

With a split second decision, the small DJ paddled over to then, intent to speaking to people she didn't know,

"Hey, mind if I join you?" she called out as she reached then, sitting up again. The group smiled enthusiasticly, all nodding in unison,

"Your DJ Frisky!" one called out. A blonde guy who was more heavily tattooed them Luke, Beca painted her face with a smile and nodded as another spoke up,

"Your new album is intense!" this came from a girl in a black and blue wetsuit, who's blonde hair was cropped short, nearly buzzed. Her smile was easy and her tan was heavy, green eyes sparkling with adoration. Beca eyes her, taking in the lithe frame in the wet suit before she replied,

"Thanks, it's my favourite by far. So you guys had any good tunnels yet?" the DJ asked, watching as another of their group took a wave. The short haired girl was the first to speak up,

"A couple, next ones your if you want? I'm Bodi by the way, and this is Sharon and Lisa," Bodi pointed to a girl with brilliant blue hair pulled back into a braid and another with blonde hair on a bob style. Sheron and Lisa smiled easy and complimented Beca on her previous albums and her radio show, 

"Your so much hotter in real life," the blue haired girl cooed at Beca, boosting her confidence. The DJ smirked and winked at the blue haired surfer girl as the blonde bob, Lisa leaned into her,  
"I heard you have more talent in your fingers then just working decks," Beca grinned wider, as the three girls swooned at her, surrounding her on their boards. She could feel their gazes on her body and was glad she'd started working out more, Beca knew she was attractive, who didn't want someone who was already tanned, somewhat toned in the stomach area with a reputation of being an amazing lover. And a top selling DJ.

"Your up DJ," called Bodi as she pointed in an excited fashion to the newest swell. Beca felt the surge of energy swim through her as she began to paddle, intent on hitting wave hard and owning it completely.

She mounted the top of the wave, jumping to her feet on the board, pushing to get inside the tunnel, all she could hear was the roar of water around her and she skimmed the clear blue wave, her fingers reaching out to coast through the rippling wave. She felt free and alive, not thoughts of Chloe or the rest of her friends who'd gatecrashed. Beca closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

And that was her downfall, the brief moment of bliss resulted in the tip of her board hitting a start piece of drift wood in the wave, as the DJ opened her eyes, sailing through the air clear off Luke's board, she hit the water with enough force to push her under and flip the surfboard over.

Beca surfaced for enough time for the board to hit her square in the face and the world went black.


	11. Bedside Manner

14th October

Chloe was frantic. She didn't know what to do. So she paced, back and to in the hospital waiting room. It was Beca's second day in there and she still hadn't woken up. The doctors had told Chloe barely anything, expect that the DJ had come off her surf board and been knocked unconscious by a blow to head by said board. The red head had gotten more information from the surfer girls who had been with Beca.

As far as she could gather the short brunette had hit the waves in anger from their argument,met three attractive surfers and then taken a big swell on her own. She'd hit some drift wood, come off her board, gone under then resurfaced to be knocked by the board back under the water. The current had dragged the DJ deep enough for her to loose all consciousness. One of the surfers, a blonde called Bodi, had dragged her out got her to the beach and called 911.

Once Beca had gotten to the hospital the staff found no contact details on her, but knew she was with Residual Heat, so called Keegan, who in turn, called the beach house and spoke to Luke. Which led to Luke, Chloe, Jessie and everyone else heading to the hospital to Beca's bedside.

The DJ had been unconscious, tucked in a bed, looking pale and still abit wet when they got there. For hours they all waited till the doctors told them Beca wasn't waking up. One by one they left, till only Chloe remained standing.

48 hours later, the red head was still at Beca's bedside, tired, deflated and in desperate need of coffee. The red head paced to the rooms door and back again, glad that Beca's status as an A-list granted her a private room. The TV channels wheren't exactly top notch, but they had the E! Channel, and much to Chloe's disgruntled luck, she watched the spotlight show that detailed Beca's rise to fame.

"Miss Beale?" Chloe looked away from the show as the nurse popped her head in, Chloe was a little annoyed, the E! Channel show was just starting to flash through alot of Beca's photoshoots, which revealed alot of semi naked photos she'd done for her second album. Chloe always liked those promotional posters,

"Mmhmm?" Chloe replied with a light noise, her tiredness quite apparent to the nurse who smiled sadly,

"Go and get a coffee, I'll keep an eye on Miss Mitchell," Chloe stopped pacing and nodded, reluctantly leaving the room as she silently agreed with the nurse. As the red head left the room, the nurse rubbed her arm in a comforting way, the staff all believed that she and Beca where together and Chloe hadn't bothered yet to correct anyone. She made her way to the coffee machine, hitting the expresso button several times to fill the plastic cup,

"Hey Red, how you doing?" Luke's voice appeared through Chloe's tired head as he slid up next to her, "four expressos? My type of girl," he said with that easy smile, pulling the shorter girl into a warm hug,

"She's still out Luke. What if she doesn't wake up? What if the last thing we did was argue?" Chloe sobbed into Luke's chest, trying to stop her tears from falling.

For the last 48 hours, watching the girl who had broken her heart lie unconscious in a hospital bed, Chloe had realised she was still in love with Beca. Completely and utterly in love with her. Luke stroked Chloe's back, hugging her tight,

"She's gonna be fine. You know she's too damn stubborn not to be fine," he muttered into the top of Chloe's head, dropping a soft kiss to her forehead. Chloe sniffles hard and nodded, burying her face into his chest again.

"Miss Beale? Mr Bailey?" the two looked up as a doctor approached calling their names. Luke pulled away as the doctor came level with them,

"What's up doc?" the Brit asked with a smirk, Chloe elbowed him hard in the ribs,

"Don't worry Miss Beale, it's not the first time I've heard that one. But I cone baring good news, Miss Mitchell has woken up,"

...

Beca nodded as the doctor spoke to her, he said things with long complex words and things about her blood pressure and concusions and memory loss and it just wasn't going in.

She hated hospitals and here she was sat in a tiny hospital bed, in a hospital gown, that she was nude underneath. 

"Beca!" the excited cry of her name drew the DJ's attention to the door, which was filled with a teary eyed red headed woman. She knew her, she loved her, seeing Chloe with tears I her eyes made Beca bite back a sob. The red head practically ran around the bed to hug Beca close to her, stroking the brunettes hair and kissing her forehead. Beca buried her head into Chloe's shoulder, sobbing softly. 

At the doorway Luke turned to the Beca's doctor,

"So what's the deal Doc?" the Brit asked, watching g the two girls hold one another and cry softly.

"She's got short term memory loss from the hit to the head, slight concussion and a sprained wrist from where she hit some reef under the water. But she should be fine, her memory might even come back with the right trigger," the doctor said, his eyes also fixed on the two girls, the doctor sighed and smiled, "those two together?" He asked, nodding towards them,

"Er, yeah, maybe. I'm not exactly sure anymore," Luke replied with an uneasy tone, watching the brunette and the red head finally break apart,

"the doctor said I have short term memory loss," the DJ muttered, ruffling a hand through her hair, Chloe nodded, dropping down into the visitors chair, linking her fingers with Beca's,

"You do Becs. What's the last thing you remember?" the red head asked softly. For a moment Beca didn't speak, staring at their linked hands, pausing to recall her memories. He head hurt as she did so, it was fuzzy like white noise on a TV, then it came to her.

Her last memory.

_Her voice was like velvet, smooth and clear coming through the headphones, so familiar yet new, the way she hit the notes, sang the words, it was like falling into a memory. Beca forced herself to look up. And that's when she met those familiar icy blue eyes. And her heart jumped to her throat._

Beca looked up, locking her navy eyes with Chloe's icy blue, and she blushed. Slowly she lent forward, careful with her fuzzy head and pressed her lips gingerly to Chloe's,

"I remember you singing in my studio."


	12. Sound Spectrum

17th October

Beca woke with a start, she was shaking and sweating, gasping for breath. She'd been having a nightmare, the same nightmare she'd had for three days in a row after Luke and Chloe had brought her back from the hospital. The nightmare consisted of gallons upon gallons of water, crashing all over her, forcing her under the water untill she couldnt breath and then she usually woke up.

The first night it had happened Chloe had been there to comfort her, hug her and soothe her back to sleep, she'd been there for the second night too. Sat beside Beca in the huge white bed in the attic room of the beach house. But this morning, with light streaming through the sky lights, Beca had woken alone. The DJ stared around the empty room, searching for the red head, the space on the bed beside Beca was crumpled and unmade, so Chloe had to be there somewhere.

Carefully Beca eased herself out of the bed, her body still ached and her wrist was still bandaged up from the sprain she'd received during her accident. But her head was still empty of memory's from a month an a half, just a big blank void. She'd tried her hardest to remember anything past seeing Chloe singing in her recording booth, everynight as she tried to sleep Beca tried to remember but she drew nothing but blue eyes and water crashing around her. Everything inbetween was empty.

With a hard frown the brunette grabbed some sweatpants from the pile of clothes on the floor and tugged them on, moving slowly to the adjoining bathroom. As she pushed open the doot, she found Chloe.

The redhead was in the showet, barely visable through the misty shower curtain, but her singing voice indicated it was her. Beca smiled to herself and she stood in the doorway, listening to the woman's voice,

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim," Chloe sang to herself, her silloet tipping her head into the water. Beca couldn't help but stare, she could make out the curves of the red heads body, watching how the other woman ran her hands down her front and hips, bending to soap her long legs. Beca swallowed dryly, trying not to drool, "Fire away, Fire away," Chloe continued to sing, turning in the showet so her back faced the door.

Beca made a bold decision then, and quickly stripped out of her sweatpants and vest top, creeping to the shower curtain. She tugged on it ever so slightly as she climbed in behind Chloe,

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall," the DJ sang softly onto Chloe's ear and she slipped her arms around the red head naked, sorry waist.

"Becs!" Chloe vrie don't, jumping forward in check, her hands slapping away Beca's arms. The DJ grinned cheekily, placing hands on her hips, "Your going to get your bandage wet Beca!" the redhead pouted,

"Im not wrapping it in clingfilm again!" Beca grumbled as she tugged at the bandage, pulling the material off her wrist. She winced slightly as she did, biting the inside of her cheek so Chloe wouldn't see.

"Beca, what are doing? Im trying to shower," Chloe huffed, the warm water splashing over her bare shoulders. Beca grinned, flinging the now untangled bandage from her wrist onto the floor, before sliding herself up and against Chloe again. The DJ nuzzled at Chloe's neck, placing small kisses on her collar bone.

The red head suppressed a moan as the DJ ran her hands over Chloe's naked body. It felt so damn good to feel brat touch her again, to give into their carnal desires, but Beca didn't know. Beca didn't know that they wheren't actually together. Of course Beca had asked if they where, the first night she'd been back at the beach house, but Chloe had avoid the answer, silencing the DJ with a quick kiss and a barbecued hot dog.

But now, as the DJ cupped Chloe nude ass and kissed along her jawline, her small frame pressed perfectly against the red heads, Chloe had to force herself to stop. With a small shove, Beca stepped back, her hair now wet and stuck to her face, a sly, devilish smile on her face,

"What? If I remember correctly you like attention in the shower," the brunette said coyly, running a finger between Chloe's breasts. The red head drew a shaky breath, and force her head to shake,

"No, no, come on. You said you wanted to go somewhere today, how are we supposed to with you dawdling?" Chloe reasoned, stepping from the shower and wrapping a thick towel around herself.

Beca pouted, frowning hard as the redhead left her in the water,

"Damn it," the DJ grumbled with frustration.

...

"Where are we going? And why is it just us?" Chloe mused as she practically hung out the Shelby's passenger window, enjoying the feel of a breeze and the sun beating down on her skin. She was developing quite a tan, and a large collection of freckles to go with it. Beca hummed to herself, turning up the volume slightly of the radio. Let, "Steal my sunshine" was playing and Chloe couldn't figure out if it was radio or a mix tape of Beca's, the DJ knew that Chloe loved this song.

"Im taking you somewhere the others wouldn't appreciate like you will," the DJ said simply as she navigated her way around Laguna Beach town with ease. Chloe turned her head to watch the DJ with intrest, she wore another repair of baby basketball shorts, this time camo printed, a black vest top and her favourite purple plaid shirt over the top. To top it all off Beca hair was down apart from a braid either side of her temple and aviator glasses covered her navy eyes. All in all Chloe though Beca looked gorgeous today and she was having a hard time trying not to show it.

Chloe herself was wearing a while vest with thin black stripes and her favourite denim shorts, which she knee Beca appreciated, she'd caught the short sj checking out her legs as she slipped into the rental Shelby Mustang. Chloe smiled to herself as the drive continued, stretching her arm out of the window to feel the air against it,

"You still like titanium then?" Beca asked, not looking up from the road they where on. Chloe smirked,

"If your asking if titanium is still my lady jam, then yes, yes it is,"

"might have been asking, or that might have been too much info Chlo," Beca laughed, turning them onto a side street and cutting the engine. Chloe looked up at their destination, a rather battered looking shop.

The windows where covered in posters of all sorts of musicians, including Beca, the front door was propped open with a bucket filled with sand and cigarette butt and the sigh, which looked like it was hand painted read "Sound Spectrum". It was the most perfect looking record shop Chloe had ever seen. 

"Its beautiful Becs," Chloe almost whispered as she gazed at the store, Beca grinned and clambered out of the Mustang, practicaly running around to the passenger side to let Chloe out,

"I own it," the DJ said with a proud grin.Chloe stared at her as Beca held out her hand, Chloe took it gingerly and climbed out of the passenger seat. She planned to take her hand away but Beca had hers wrapped around it before Chloe knew what was happening,

"You own it?" the red head questioned as they walked up the steps that led to the open front door,

"Yeah, I came down here a few weeks after my first album dropped for some chill time, came across this gold mine and bought it. They'd been having some financial issues anyway and had a difficult land Lord, so I bought it, fixed it up and now I own it. Figured I could do with a place to chill at when I retired," Beca shrugged and led Chloe inside. The red head knew she was in heaven right away. Beca's heaven to be more precise.

Vinyls lined the walls, filled boxes in an alphabetically organised manner, there where 8-tracks and CDs, mini LPs, mp3 players with set Playlist, headphones hanging from sample music stations and posters everywhere. Ironically Ceelo Green, "Music to my soul" was playing through the surround sound as they entered and Chloe couldn't help but make an excited noise.

"You like it then?" Beca asked with her usual playful grin as Chloe nodded enthusiasticly, slipping her hand free from Beca's to start rooting through the vinyls. The DJ couldn't help but beam as she watched the red head run around the store like a child, darting from vinyls to CDs and back again.

"Hey! Beca!" a light female voice called from behind Beca and she turned to face the cashier. A tall, tanned girl with shortly cropped blonde hair,

"Er, hey," the DJ replied approaching her, a little wary. She knew that all the employees here knew her name and music, she was technically their boss and land Lord, but something about this short haired blonde rang a bell within her,

"Oh shit yeah, you bashed your head and can't remember me can you!" the girl said with a slight smile,

"Did we have sexual relations?" Beca asked nervously, looking from the blonde to Chloe quickly. That's the last thing she wanted, bumping into an ex sexual conquest infront of the girl she loved more then anything. The blonde laughed deeply, and grinned wide,

"No, god no. We met the other day, just before you knocked yourself out and nearly drowned. I'm Bodi, I didn't even realise at the time that you where my boss, I've only been here 3 months," the DJ let out the breath she was holding and smiled easily,

"So you know more then I do about my accident," the DJ laughed,

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'm the one who got you to the hospital. You like, hit a big swell, like the biggest I've seen in a while and I think you hit something. Driftwood maybe? And you just went down. Was pretty brutal. One minute you where standing then next we couldn't see you and your board was in the air. I though you were going to be okay, 'cos you didn't have a life line to the board, but nope, came down right on you as the wave settled and then you went under again as the next came. Pretty scary stuff," as the blonde described it all Beca found herself shaking, flashing back to each moment of it sell. She swore she could feel the water crashing around her again, engulfing her, pulling her down. The DJ could feel the cold sweat start as she struggled to breath, her entire body shaking,

"Beca, Becs, it's okay. It's okay," Chloe's warn hands where either side of the brunettes head, making Beca look at her, meet her eyes, "Just copy me, breath like I do," the red head said slowly, putting emphasis on her breathing, "Your having a panic attack, watch me, look and copy," Chloe continued, breathing in and out. In and out. She moved her right hand and took Beca's left, placing it over the swell of her chest so Beca could feel the red heads heart beat, "feel this, smooth and steady, concentrate on yours and make it the same," Beca tried to no bit couldn't, she was trying to concentrate on her breathing and mow the feel of Chloe's bust under her hand. 

In and out.

In and out.

For what seemed like an eternity of panicking, Beca's breathing finally calmed down and the attack passed, the shorter girl folded herself against Chloe and tried not to cry openly. She felt so weak, so vulnerable. she wasn't supposed to be like this. 

She was DJ Frisky, Beca Mitchell; music producer, the big BM and here she was, nearly crying on Chloe Beale in the middle of her own record store. The red head rubbed the DJ's back softly, cooing and nuzzling the side of her face. To an outside it would seem like they where a couple, but Chloe knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon, as much as she wanted it to. She had no idea what Beca felt now, not like she did before she lost the last month of her memory anyway.

But by the way the DJ's fingers tickled the small of her back, Chloe knew deep down, that Beca wanted more. That she'd always wanted more. The red head mentally cursed herself. They where on the same page, but not at the same time.


	13. Firepit Confessions

18th October 

 

Beca woke with a sudden jolt, quite disorientated at her surroundings and how she'd woken. Her usual bad dreams hasn't woken her, no, the light touching to her lower right arm was what woke her.

Chloe was tracing the outline to her headphone tattoo, staring at her own finger tip as she did so. Beca smirked to herself, biting her bottom lip slightly, refusing to move as to not disturb the redhead. She was alittle surprised in all honesty, that Chloe had actually found her. She'd come down to the basement studio, around 1 in the morning, while Chloe had laid next to her on the huge white bed, shorts and vest combo pyjamas, sound asleep. Beca herself couldn't find the peacefully of slumber, her mind still running over the panic attack she'd had earlier in the day.

The DJ felt embarrassed and silly for such a thing happening, loosing at least a months worth of memories was bad enough, but nearly crying and freaking out inside the record store, that she owned, that was almost as devastating as Aubrey throwing up over a crowd of people all those years ago.

So the short brunette had come running to the only place she knew would settle her. A studio that was hidden within the depths of the house that none of her guests actually knew about. For hours she'd sat before her laptop, a half empty bottle of JD next to her, playing with old mixes and new. She even found herself at one point listening to the very first Barden Bellas set list she'd ever been give. It still made her cringe.

Beca figured she must have crashed out on the small sofa in the studio at some point and Chloe had come searching, since the redhead was still in her pj's, looking abit more ruffled then earlier. Beca craned her neck slightly, catching sight of the laptop clock, 7.34am, so she'd managed a few hours sleep then. The red head had the look of sleep still lingering, her hair tousled and sticking up slightly from the loose braid she'd slung it into before bed, her cerulean blue eyes shining with unspoken words as she continued to trace the tattoo on Beca's forearm,

"I remember when you got this," Beca wasn't sure if Chloe knew she was awake and staring at her, "ypu ummed and ahhed for days about this, even though you had already booked the appointment. It was your fifth tattoo and you where still really nervous about it. It was so damn cute. I remember going with you and holding your hand even though I knew it didn't hurt you. And then we went for ice cream and JD," Chloe laughed, her finger moving up to her pulse point, resting there, "I was happy you asked me to go with you and not Jessie. I don't know why, I just was. I guess I've always felt this way about you. Always," Beca tried to keep her breath steady, as though she was asleep, she knew now that Chloe had no idea she'd been awake since the red head had started tracing her tattoo and she knew, just knew, if she spoke up then that Chloe would blush deep red from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

The DJ remembered what Chloe spoke of, going for her headphones tattoo, and she knew Chloe spoke the truth. It didn't hurt, after the script on her back, the shoulder flowers and the dragonfly on her opposite arm, the headphones had barely tickled, but she still wanted Chloe there instead of her then boyfriend Jessie. He would have just squirmed and told bad jokes anyway, where as Chloe had smiled at her and sang Bruno Mars softly as she sat quietly. The tattoo guy had tried leering at Chloe the whole time, and Beca had successfully managed to elbow him in the gut twice to stop him, 

"I remember that night was also the first time we had a make-out session too Chlo," Chloe let out a squeal of surprise, almost toppling backwards from her position on the edge of the tiny sofa. She gave Beca a stern look and a playful slap to the shoulder. The DJ smirked and feinted pain with a small 'ow' before she sighed softly, "I remember kissing you, in the doorway to your room. I'd drank like most of the JD when we where at that empty pool and you just let me, then you kissed back and you know, it felt nice and right then. Real warm and secure," Beca stared at Chloe dreamily and the red head blushed, just as Beca had predicted to herself. Her entire face was as red as her hair, bar the sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks, which now stood out. Beca couldn't help but grin widely,

"Trust you to remember those kinds of thing after your bump," Chloe replied in a tone that was probably supposed to sound annoyed, but came out more shy and coy then anything else. Beca's grin stayed plastered to her face as she lent up, carefully and slowly, till the two where nose to nose. 

The DJ felt Chloe's breath hitching and catch, knowing the redhead was suiting her bottom lip again. Beca loved it when she did that. Loved how she could make her do that,

"Why would I forget important things like that," the brunette practically whispered against Chloe's lips. The redheads breath was warm against Beca's lips and it was all she needed as an invite. She was softly at first. Pressing a chaste kiss to Chloe's lips, swiping her tounge carefully against the taller girls bottom lips, promising more.

For a moment Chloe stilled, feeling warm and promise in Beca's lips, before her head could take over, Chloe's heart lead the way, kissing Beca back, just as softly and slowly as the DJ had initiated. It was careful, yet still intimate, hidden in the depths of the beach house. It didn't take them long to get deeper into their kiss, Beca's hand raising to trail up Chloe's exposed arm, till her fingers traced the outline of her jawline and ear, Chloe shivered at the touch, letting Beca's tounge slip into her mouth and meeting it with her own.

The DJ uttered a small noise in her throat and it set Chloe's skin on fire. She remembered all the make out sessions at once, the way their kisses had started a raw flame deep within Chloe's stomach that traveled down to her apex, how their hands had roamed, finding bare flesh, kneading and gripping, leaving marks only they would see. Being completely naked and alone in Chloe's room, clumsy and stumbling yet perfect all at once. The memories and the current kiss made Chloe forget everything untill she was straddling Beca's thighs, pressing the DJ into the sofa with fierce kisses.

Of course Beca returned the kiss with as much fire and passion. Her hands gripped Chloe's hips through her shorts, itching to slide under the waist band and feel bare flesh, her mouth never leaving Chloe's as the redhead tangled her hands in Beca's hair, their bodies pressed flush against one another's, moulding and melting against each other. Chloe let out the first moan, and Beca ate it up with pleasure, taking the bold move to slide her hands up the redheads rib cage till her thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts. Again Chloe made a small sound, her hips pushing down against the DJ's. It drew a groan from the brunette, her body pushing g back against Chloe, her right knee slipped between the redheads thighs, pushing up with enough force to rub a strong line against Chloe's sex,the redhead made an animalistic moan and pressed down against Beca limb, grinding hard and prominantly.

Everything stilled then, the kissing, the roaming hands, Beca's thigh, hot against Chloe's wanting centre. Slowly they drew apart, lips red and swollen, pupils blown, their breathing panted and strained. Chloe moved first, climbing off Beca and straightening her shorts and vest quickly, her face flushed and her haired mussed. Beca leaned up, propping herself on her elbow as she ran a ah d through her own messy hair,

"Chloe.." the DJ started but the redhead shook her hair to hide her face and turned to the stairs, "Chlo, please, come back," the DJ practically begged as the taller woman dissappeared up the stairs.

...

Beca forced herself to close the laptop lid, it was pointless trying to work on any new material right now, not when her brain wanted only to think about a certain red head. Chloe had ran away several hours ago now, and Beca was still sat in the basement studio, still in her jogging bottoms and baggy t-shirt, still hiding. Noone had come looking for her and her laptop clock read 4pm now. She'd tried sleeping again after Chloe had ran off, but it had failed, so the DJ had returned to the laptop, playing with mash-ups and emailing Emily about a new collaboration.

She thought that maybe, just maybe music would take her mind of Chloe moaning above her. Of Chloe grinding down on her leg, tangling her fingers into her hair, kissing her with such force it left her breathless. Clearly music wasn't working. The DJ sighed and rubbed her face hard, trying her damned hardest not not think about how soft and inviting Chloe's lips where. Thankfully her thoughts where instructed by Luke, who had finally found her hiding spot,

"So this is your new hobbit hole," he chuckled, climbing down the steps into the almost darkness. Beca sighed and turned to face the Brit. He grinned wide, hands on his hips, making his bare chest flex every muscle he had. Beca frowned at him,

"You know this has no effect on me right?" she commented, waving her hand at his sculpted body, the blonde shrugged and twitched his pecks once more,

"Yeah I know, your only jealous you don't look this good," Luke grinned wide, winking with a playful air to his words, "Sadly, the redhead won't look my way. Intact she won't stop looking at the doorway into here. So much so that Amy and Lilly have dragged her down to the beach to set up the pit," Luke sighed and perched himself on the sofa opposite Beca, "You need to stop hiding in here and come enjoy some time with real people. Please," her friend begged, his eyes soft and caring. It twisted Beca's metaphorical arm and she nodded with a groan, "But, like, shower first please," Luke said with a laugh, jumping to his feet as Beca swung for him.

....

 

Chloe dropped down onto a drift wood log and wondering if the bit of tree was the cause of Beca coming off the surfboard. Her thoughts didn't last long as fat Amy made her precense known with a smore shoved into her face, 

"Here red, get your mouth around that," the Tasmanian said with a smile, already on her third helping of marshmallow. Lilly was sat the other side of Amy, picking little bits of marshmallow apart with her fingers, while staring intently at the flame that danced higher and higher between them all. Aubrey and Jessie where next in the circle, wrapped around each other, Jessie trying to keep his girlfriends gaze only on him. Then came Beca, who looked lost in the flames, Luke trying to draw her into conversation but loosing the battle he was faced with quite badly. Chloe knew if she looked up from her feet she'd find Beca's eye on her and it was all she wanted to do. She worried at her bottom lip, slowly raising her eyes to meet the stormy blues of Beca's.

"So Chloe, why are you acting in the lowest budget movie of the year when you wanted to teach music?" Amy asked, slipping g another marshmallow onto her stick, "or be an exotic dancer?" Amy questioned, eyeing the redhead. Chloe frowned and shrugged,

"there arnt many opening in the exotic dancing world at the moment. And honestly there isn't enough whiskey in this world to keep me jiggling for old men," Aubrey chuckled from across the firepit, nodding in approval at her friends come back,

"But what about teaching kids to sing? You know you'd enjoy that more," Beca said quietly, almost too quietly, Chloe looked back to her, meeting her eyes and smiling softly, 

"I know, I just, I don't know, I still want to do that," Chloe shrugged,

"Well being a party planned is the best damn thing I've ever done, I mean you met so many beautiful men," Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Luke and Beca swore the Brit blushed, "and you get to do so many exotic things for ridiculous sums of money with people who just want to blow so much cash," Amy continued to go on about her wonderful party planner life, as Chloe and Beca continued to stare at one another. Chloe knew she should tell Beca that she wanted to be with here, that's why she'd come to LA so fast and gotten the first job she could, just so she could be in LA. That she'd accidently forgotten Tom was in LA and said yes to a date and then sort of started dating him and now she was stuck with him even though she still loved Beca. But Chloe just didn't know the words to say it all without sounding foolish. So the redhead smiled and bite her bottom lip, keeping her gaze all for Beca, watching the DJ shifting her seat, rub a hand through her thick dark hair, her cheeks burning.

"We have some news," This came from Aubrey, who was sitting primary and proudly, her hands clasped on her knees while Jessie grinned his super goofy grin next to her. Chloe watched as Beca cringed at the sight of them, catching the redhead eye and mimicking vomiting, it made Chloe scoff and drew her to cover her mouth and present to cough as Aubrey glared at here. The blonde woman cleared her throat. And took hold of Jessie's hand, clasping it between both of hers, "Its pretty unexpected, for us as well as you I would guess. But we've decided it's a good thing and that everything is going to work out for the best,"

"Your knocked up," fat Amy said bluntly, and Chloe swore Aubrey nearly launched herself across the fire pit. This time Luke had to Coverham laugh with a fake cough,

"Thankyou Amy. But yes, in not such a crude manner, me and Jessie are going to have a baby. And we're really happy about this," Aubrey beamed and Beca gave Jessie a quick elbow to the ribs, drawing his attention to her. The curly haired man Kent into his DJ friend, a questioning look in his eyes,

"she'll want a ring next dude," Beca whispered with a wicked grin.


	14. Cowboys and Indians

18th October 

It was past midnight and the fire had finally started to die out, it was giving off very little warmth now, but still some life within it was refusing to give in. Much like Beca's reluctance to go back to the beach house. She still sat on her piece of drift wood, her back now to the fire, staring out into the water that had taken nearly a month of her memories.

The DJ scowled hard St the dark ocean, trying, again, to pull something out of the black void, trying to remember anything past seeing Chloe singing in her radio booth come studio back in September. September 2nd was the last date she remembered, untill she woke up in the horrible hospital bed on October 14th. The DJ knew she'd had a new album party sometime in the void, and come out to the beach house in that time too. But did Chloe and the rest come with her? Did they meet her here? Where she and Chloe together? Or having some sort of rough patch? Beca knew they wheren't together before September 2nd, but what had happened inbetween? 

With a frustrated sigh the brunette tugged at her own hair and rubbed her face, her fingers digging into her temples,

"god damn it, just remember something!" she growled at herself, eyes clenched shut in concentration. But, nothing.

"Your going to burst a vein doing that," Chloe's voice was soft and melodical as always, as she dropped down next to DJ and nudged her shoulder with her own, "What are you doing?" the redbead asked, pulling Beca to meet her eyes. The brunette shrugged and flicked a hand through her hair,

"I dunno, just, just trying to remember something I guess. I've just got this massive black void in my head, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important," she sighed and hung her head in defeat. Chloe watched the DJ, feeling horrible for her, the redhead would hate to be in that situation and hated the situation she was in even more. She wasn't exactly lieing to Beca. But she wasn't exactly telling her the truth. Chloe knew Beca had no idea about Tom and though the red head kept meant to call her boyfriend and end it, she just hadn't done yet. Spending time with Beca and kissing g her, being close to, being so very nearly intimate with her just kept getting in the way. Chloe slipped her arm around Beca and hugged the smaller woman into her side,

"it'll come back to you Bec, it will," she promised with a sad thought.

....

23rd October 

"Honestly, do we have to dress up?" Beca was pouting, and glaring at the same time. Somehow she'd let Chloe drag her to the only costume shop in town to browse through the hundreds of ridiculous costumes for what seemed like forever,

"I don't see why not, you might as well, since your throwing the party," Chloe called over the rack that stood between them. Beca glared at the costumes, knowing full well that Chloe couldn't see her. Beca wasn't exactly throwing a Halloween party, Fat Amy was, it just so happened that the party would be at the beach house and Keegan had happily agreed once Amy had called him and invited him back to his own house for it. So they where here, looking for costumes,

"What if I just want to sit in the studio all night again?" Beca muttered, mostly to herself, as she pushed costume after costume aside. 

"I don't see why your spending so much time on a new album already, you've just release one and it's killing the charts," Chloe replied. Beca sighed softly, she wasnt really working on anything new when she went to the basement studio, just relistening to old Bella sets, remixing them, playing around with them and mostly avoiding Chloe. Just as Chloe had mostly been avoiding her. 

Since the night if the fire put they hadn't been as close as they had been getting, Beca herself knew she wasn't holding back, she longed to take Chloe in her arms and kiss her as passionately as they had once done in the studio, in the unseen morning light. But Chloe appeared to be holding back, when ever they where alone, the redhead found some excuse to leave the room or pull one of their friends into conversation. And Beca was getting extremely confused. One moment Chloe didn't want to be in the room with her, the next she was begging Beca to take her into town to get a Halloween costume.

Beca was still frowning hard when Chloe appeared around the clothes rack, holding a cowboy outfit and an Indian costume in each hand, a proud grin across her freckled face,

"Seriously dude?" Beca shot at her, staring at the two costumes. The red head grinned wider and nodded enthusiasticly,

"totes!" she exclaimed, pushing the cowboy costume into Beca's arms. The DJ groaned and examined it. It was basicly just a denim shirt, a brown vest with those tassles hanging all over it, cow printed caps, a floppy stetson and a leather holster complete with plastic revolver,

"Don't you think this is a little 'couple costume'?" Beca queried as she met Chloe's sky blue eyes. The red head looked from Beca to her own Indian princess choice and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She hadn't realised. 

Mentally Chloe kicked herself, realising she'd just been running on autopilot when picking them out. But deep down, she knew she'd done it one purpose. After avoid being alone with Beca for nearly a full week, Chloe had decided that morning to just give in to her feelings and tell the DJ. She worried at her bottom lip and found her confidence,

"What's wrong with that? Your cute when you pout by the way," the red head cooed, walking pats Beca towards the cash counter, making sure to drop a kiss to the DJ's cheek as she did so. Beca stared, open mouthed, after the redhead as she swanned off towards the cash register,it took the DJ a minute to regain composure and trail after her, still carrying th damned cowboy costume. 

Once Chloe had paid for the outfits, Beca glared, loathing that she'd bought them rather then rented, they headed back put to the Mustang, Chloe still had a grin painted on her face, it kit up ever feature she had, made her eyes sparkle and her entire persona shine with glee. It made Beca's skin tingle and almost made her stop being grouchy. As they slid into the vehicle, Chloe's hand instantly went to the radio controls,

"Ah ah, Driver picks the music," Beca commented and Chloe stuck her tounge between her lips, ignoring the DJ,

"Just because you have three best selling albums doesn't give you that right," the red head snipped back, settling on a station. Beca couldn't help but grin, so much so that she ended up biting the inside of cheek so Chloe wouldn't see the smile she Brough across the DJ's face. For a while neitem of them said a word then that faithful radio station just had to play a song that would pull Chloe's face into the biggest grin Beca had seen that day.

When Beca had been auditioning for the Bellas shad sang a song that she knew by heart and then again it had been sung, to her, by Chloe when they'd gone to that bad retreat of Aubrey's, so of course, on Beca's second album, she'd released it, a full acoustic version, sang by herself, with her own guitar. 

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round, two bottle whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?" Beca's own voice filled the Mustang as they drove, causing the brunette to blush furiously as she gripped the steering wheel hard, her knuckles getting close to white. Besides her, Chloe swallowed dryly and took a deep breath,

"I was so happy when I heard this on your second album," the red head said quietly, turning her eyes to the DJ, "I was starting to think you'd forgotten this song,"

"So you have my albums heh?" Beca choked out, trying to ignore her own voice singing,"

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone," radio Beca continued to sing,

"of course I do idiot. Why wouldn't I buy them? I even went to the midnight release of your first album. They're all so amazing. And this last one, with the pool mash-up as the bonus track.." Chloe fan-girled away, between humming the melody to the Cups song,

"You remember then?" Beca asked, instantly feeling a fool so doing so,

"Why would I forget anything we did at Barden? Seriously, you think I'd do that?" Chloe pouted hard and Beca stole a glance the red heads way,

"No, no, I meant, that like we did so many things like that, that maybe you forgot that one," the DJ flustered, feeling utterly foolish,

"forget the first time Aubrey let you lead a Bellas practise? Ha, she raged for weeks about it, even after we won the ICCA's," Chloe chuckled, "I've got my ticket for the long way 'round, the one with the prettiest of views, it's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shiver, But it sure would be prettier with you," Chloe's singing voice took Beca by surprise as she began to join in with the radio, her cerulean blue eyes fixed on the DJ as she sang along. Intense shivers ran down Beca's spine, her mind wandering to every time Chloe got a solo, or jus started singing in the Bella house, whether she was doing laundry, or any type of chores, to making dinner or just generally being in the house. Chloe always sang and to Beca it was always the sound of angels. 

For a moment their eyes met, and they both blushed hard, Beca breaking into a goofy smile while Chloe giggled, the song finally ended,

"of course that was the amazing DJ Beca Mitchell with the bonus track from her second album, Mark 2! DJ Frisky, as she's better know has recently dropped her 3rd album, admit rumours of more lady loves with uprising starlet, Chloe Beale. This has caused much controversial press for the red head, who as rumour has it, is already dating a Linebacker for an undisclosed NFL team! Of course DJ Mitchell is no stranger to these rumors, having been linked to Katy Perry and Lorde within the last few years-" Chloe shut the radio off suddenly as Beca tries not to reel on shock. 

Chloe had a boyfriend.

Chloe wasn't dating her.

**Fuck.**


	15. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the views and kudos! Really appreciate it!!
> 
> Please check me out on tumblr to see the daft little photo manips I do for each chapter 

25th October 

"You've been avoiding me," Chloe uttered into the dark bedroom as she crept in. Beca grumbled from underneath the blanket that she was clearly hiding under, "We need to talk Bec," the red head continues, moving further into the room. Beca still didn't move, if anything she buried herself deeper into the blankets. Chloe frowned and perched on the end of the bed, poking Beca hard. She wasn't sure which part of her she poked, but it felt like her butt.

Her cute, pert butt. Chloe shook the thought of her head and reset her face to determination. Since the damn radio host had broken the news to Beca that Chloe was infact in a relationship, the DJ had avoided her at all costs, she'd even been avoiding all their friends. She'd come straight up to the attic room and hidden away. Chloe spied another empty bottle of JD and kicked herself mentally. This was all her fault,

"What else haven't you told me?" the blankets spoke and Chloe rubbed her face,

"Nothing, there isn't even anything with me and tom-"

"Tom from Barden? Seriously? He's a floppy haired puppy dog douche," the blankets muttered angrily,

"Look, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when. There's like nothing there. Between me and Tom, there never really has been for me. It's always been you Beca, always," Chloe explained, starting at the Beca sized blanket pile.

"have you broken up with him?" the DJ muttered, shifting enough for the top of her head and midnight eyeas to come on show. Chloe chewed her bottom lip, shaking her head in a no,

"Not exactly, no. I, ah, dropped my phone in the pool the first day we got here so I haven't been able to," Beca sighed and pulled the blanket over her head again. Chloe sighed hard and crawled onto the bed, briefly fighting with Beca to get under the blankets with her. They lay side by side, neither of them speaking, just lying shoulder to shoulder, their breathing in time, "Beca I'm in love with you," Chloe muttered, daring a glance at the DJ. She watched the other woman's breath catch in her throat and the hard swallow that followed it. 

Chloe shifted, rolling onto her side enough to rest her forehead on Beca's shoulder, placing a small kiss against the DJ's flesh, "I love you so much, I always have," the red head spoke against Beca's skin, knowing full well it sent shivers across her flesh. Beca drew in another breath, she felt like she was drowning in emotions, she didn't know what to say, what to feel.

Technically Chloe still had a relationship, and as much as Beca never used to care about those kinds of things when it came to sex, with Chloe it was different. She loved Chloe. She didn't want to fuck things up with Chloe. But her heart already told her she had. Between them they'd made Chloe cheat, regardless of what Chloe said about her and Tom, they where still together and the two of them had practically had sex already, well at least eye fucked themselves to death.

It was taking everything Beca had in her not to roll over to face Chloe and kiss her. Because that's all she really ever wanted to do when she was around Chloe, was kiss her and hold her and slide her hands all over her. The red head placed another spine chilling kiss to Beca's shoulder and the brunette couldn't take it anymore,

"Chloe you have to stop," she said, her tone harsher then she wanted. The red head made a small squeak, "Your still with Tom, even if he doesn't know you don't want to be," the DJ reasoned, scrunching her face up to fight back the tears she felt brewing,

"But I want you. I want to be with you. Don't you want that?" Chloe said, her voice so small and quite it broke Beca's heart,

"of course I do dude, I just, I can't make you a cheater," 

"Your not! I am already! My heart, me, all of me, has always belonged to you! Noone else!" the red head forced herself up, pushing the blankets away to revealed them both, and Chloe finally got a food look at the bed hiding DJ. Beca wore nothing but a baggy tee, hanging off her shoulder where Chloe had been kissing, crumpled up around her stomach to revel superman boy boxers. The DJ yelped and yanked the blankets back to cover herself. 

But it was too late.

Chloe was straddling her thighs and gripping her shoulders, not forcing herself onto Beca, but just sat in her lap, staring intensly into her navy eyes. Beca's heart was in her throat, her hands had found their way to Chloe's waist, gripping tightly to the material of the sundress she wore. Beca hadn't even registered what clothing the red head was wearing untill that point, and now, as Chloe sat astride her, she could help but notice. It was a simple white and red polka-dotted sundress that cut off mid thigh and left the top of Chloe's heaving breasts on show. Beca knew what ever she did next would be the doorway into some old territory.

So she kissed her. And let herself into a whole world of unknown.

....

31st October 

The party was in full swing, it had been for about an hour now. Keegan had turned up dressed as some sort of Greek God with an entourage of people behind him, all dressed up and bringing a bottle of their own favourite alcohol. Much to Fat Amy delight since she hadn't bought alot of drink, mostly nibbles and snacks to arrange around the house. Prime party planner there, Beca had thought to herself.

The DJ had attempt to hide in the basement but Keegan had caught her and demanded she changed into a costume before he introduced her to anyone he'd brought with him. And since he was her boss and it was his house, she had to oblige.

So she stood before the full length mirror in what had been her bedroom for over a month, glaring at herself in the damned cowboy costume. Chloe of course was loving being dressed as an Indian again, war paint and all. She's greeted all Keegan's guests, met with all the people Amy had invited, socialised with the quite and awkward Aubrey and Jessie and almost flung herself at the herculean dressed Luke. Which had made Beca's blood boil and had even the cause of the DJ trying to hide in the basement. Since she'd taken the plunge and kissed Chloe a week ago, they'd been near inseparable, they'd continued to sleep in the same bed, snuck off together to stare at the sea, steal kisses when ever they could.

Chloe couldn't keep her hands off the DJ , but Beca stood firm, and told her that if they where going to pursue anything between them, then Chloe had to break up with Tom first.The red head agreed, since she'd have to return to LA soon anyway, due to her forced holiday nearly being up, so they had continued the onslaught of kisses and over the clothes groping. 

Beca actually thought it was kind of nice, not launching straight into a sexual relationship, which was her usual forte with women. They had a chance to solidify their relationship, reignite what they had from Barden and started building here in Laguna Beach. So they hung out, ordered take away and watched cheesey movies with the rest of their friends again. Beca knew she was clinging onto their time together, with no complications and the added heat of media and tabloids. Life was simple out at Laguna Beach. Apart from some of her still missing memories, but they come back in time

The DJ now sort of remembered her album party and meeting Tom, she vaguely remembered some magazine articles before she headed to Laguna Beach, but the rest was hazy. With a shrug at her own reflection, Beca dropped the stetson onto her head and flicked the peak, grining goofishly at herself,

"Well, I should have gotten you into chaps sooner!" the DJ spun around, almost fast enough to loose her footing, coming nose to nose with the intoxicated ginger who had forced her into the cowboy costume, "What cowboy!" Chloe giggled, her sky blue eyes dancing with life. From out of no where the red head produced a lime green coloured shot and downed it in one, sticking her tounge out after to show the now luminous green colour of it. Beca tried to hold back her grimace, instead forced an awkward smile on her face,

"Maybe you should slow down Chlo?" the brunette asked softly, brushing a hand along the taller woman's jawline. Chloe practically purred and lent into the touch, smearing the two red lines of war paint over Beca's thumb,

"Maybe you should speed up," she giggled, pulling her other hand out from behind her back, holding a fresh bottle of Jeagermister proudly aloft. Beca smirked and gave a fake groan. Jeagermister and Chloe never boded well for Beca. Chloe wiggled her eye browns and cracked the green bottle open, taking the first swig. They never broke eye contact as Chloe took the first, almost dramatically large, mouth full of the dark liquid, before drawing the bottle from her mouth and offering it to Beca.

The DJ took the bottle and set it down on the set of draws next to the mirror she'd previously been staring at herself in,

"Chlo, you've drank alot, your going to end up doing something you'll regret," the brunette tried to reason, gingerly placing her hands on the taller girls hips. The material of Chloe's Indian dress was soft and bunched ever so slightly beneath her hands, enough for it to ride up Chloe's bare thighs. Chloe giggled and laced her arms around Beca's neck, tilting the stetson further up at the front by doing so,

"Nothing I do with you is a regret," she murdered, closing the distance between their bodies and lips in a swift move. It pushed Beca back enough for her rump to hit the drawers and push them together entirely. Enough so that Beca's chap encased leg ended up between Chloe's thighs, pushing against her most intimate parts. Chloe groaned against Beca's lips at the contact, her hands gripping the back of Beca's vest tightly, the simple noise made Beca shiver, a white Hot flame starting in the pit of her stomach.

The red headed Indian ground down onto Beca's thigh, revealing in the friction the chaps created against her sex. Chloe was already horn as hell, the steady flow of alcohol and the first sight of Beca all dressed up had done that to her, plus the near month they'd spent together with stolen kisses and wandering intense hands, Chloe was a big ball of burning lust for the DJ.

Beca on the other hand was trying her hardest not to come undone by the sounds Chloe made as she ground against her leg, the moans and throaty groans where driving her insane, that and the way Chloe bit sat her bottom lip while her icy eyes locked onto hers where enough to drive her mental. The DJ moved one hand from Chloe's waist to wrap into the flowing red tendrils, twisting her digits into the soft hair as she pulled their mouths together in a hard, desire filled kiss. It didn't take long for it to grow intense and inanimate, tounges battling for dominance, teeth nipping at lips as Beca began to move her leg up to meet Chloe's grinding,

"Please..." Chloe begged in a breathless tone and Beca, in her lust filled haze couldn't deny it anymore. With a swift movement the DJ tuned them around, so Chloe's butt was placed on the set of draws and Beca stood between her thighs, her right hand dropping between them, fingers tracing up her inner thigh as the DJ attacked the redheads neck with kisses and nips.

She travel the outline of Chloe's collar bone with her tounge, drawing breathy moans from the taller woman, her hand tracing small patterns on her inner thigh still, teasing, waiting for one more noise, "Please Bec," Chloe uttered again, as Beca dipped her fingers to run along the damp strip of panties that covered Chloe's sex. The red head shuddered, hers hands shooting into Beca's dark hair, playfully tugging at it, knocking the stetson to the ground. As the hat hit the floor, Beca slid the panties aside and traced Chloe's cunt slowly with a finger tip, "Oh my God Mitchell, your killing me," Chloe almost growled, locking her eyes with Beca's. The DJ smirked and winked as she slid a curved finger inside the red head.

The noise that escaped Chloe's lips was somewhere between a moan and a cry of pleasure, her hips bucking, wanting, needing more of Beca. And the brunette was happy to oblige, as she hurried her face into Chloe's neck, peppering it with kisses once more she slid another finger onside, slowly, teasing the woman who writhed beneath her. But it was too slow, for Chloe, for Beca, they both wanted more.

As Chloe tugged Beca's head back by her hair and smashed their mouths together in a hard kiss, Beca picked up the rhythm, from slow and teasing to pleasure building within minutes, Chloe's nips grinding and bucking against her hand as she did so.

It was like the time between Barden and now didn't exist. Beca still knew how Chloe liked it, the right spits to twist and curve at the right parts of her neck and collar bone to touch and kiss, and it wasn't long before Chloe's walled began to tighten around Beca's fingers, the red heads orgasm slamming though her like a water fall of intense pleasure, the red head clawed at Beca's shoulders through the vest and shirt enough so the DJ knew there would be faint marks on her skin, she threw her head back in a silent scream, her thighs clamping like vices around Beca's waist, her wall contrasting around her fingers till Chloe let out a shuddered breath and sagged against the shorter woman. 

"So..." Beca whispered to Chloe's cheek, where her mouth had ended up, planting a small kiss after the word. The red head giggled into the DJ's shoulders, her head having fallen there to rest, her hands finally dropping from her shoulders to wrap loosely around Beca's waist, slowly the DJ removed her finger and wiped three against a dissuaded tee next to the Indian dressed red head,

"I wasn't planning that," Chloe murmured into Beca's shoulder, turning her head to nuzzled the DJ's neck. Beca shivered, her skin on fire at the motion, the whole scene had set her burning and wanting for Chloe, yet she knew she couldnt, it would just put them deeper into a hole they shouldn't be in yet.

...

Chloe couldn't suppressed her giggles as she led Beca down the spiral staircase back into the main house and the party that has fallen into full swing now. The red head was still reeling from the euphoria of her orgasm, her legs still shaky and her body still tingling in all the right places. Beca's hand in hers was warm and tight, their fingers laced together, their connection still stayed strong and as Chloe looked back over her shoulder, she caught sight of Beca's flushed appearance and her heart winning smirk.

Beca was trying to hide her displeasure of having to soclise with people she didn't quite know, while still revealing in the fact that she and Chloe had their stolen moment while people partied two floors down. It made her feel alive and bad ass as all hell. As they reached the grounder floor, Chloe turned and grabbed the stetson from Beca's spare hand, pushing it down onto the DJ's head and flicking the rim before the two where swept up into the chatter and music, the grip on each others hands slipping.

Beca had never seen so many people dressed up, she didn't recognise anyone and as the Indian dressed red head slowly slipped away into the crowd, Beca was alone in a sea of costumed faces. The brunette took a deep breath and scanned around, trying to find the ballerina who was Fat Amy , or the herculean who was Luke. Hell even Aubrey the cat would do. But she saw Noone.

The studio, the DJ though, the studio is safe.

As she tried to thread her way through the throng of people, she came flat against the chest of Greek God Keegan and a Latino woman dressed like the Xena the warrior princess,

"Ah Beca! Finally, was starting to wonder where you were! This is Carmen Diego, she was the DJ at your launch party, remember? I'm deciding whether or not to sign her up under ypu," Keegan said excitedly as the dark haired warrior woman next to him gave Beca a seductive smirk,

"You look better as a cow boy then in plaid Beca," the woman, Carmen, said with a wink. And Beca stared at her, blankly,

"sorry, I don't remember you," the DJ shot back, trying to see around the two as she caught a glimpse of flame hair,

"Seriously? You fucked my brains out and gave me the best head of my life, and you don't remember?" Carmen continued, her tone growing annoyed,

"Yeah, Er, sorry dude, I had an accident recent, lost some memories," Beca tried to explain quickly as Keegan had dissappeared into the crowd, leaving the DJ with this new DJ, who Beca was supposed to know and apparently slept with Beca bounced arouns on the spot still trying to see past the Xena warrior princess, catching sight of Chloe speaking quite animatedly with some dressed as Zoro. Carmen cocked an eye brown and came up with a wicked smirk once more,

"Maybe I can help then," she slid closer to the short brunette, diving her hands deep into Beca's hair, knocking the stetson flying back into the crowd and smashing their mouths together.


	16. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a reliable Beta reader! Feel free to drop me a PM or email or tumblr private message!

31st October 

"Chloe! Chloe!" the red head trying to ignore who ever was shouting her in her attempts to concentrate on reminding the cowboy DJ. And it wasn't going well, there where at least 3 other people dressed like cowboys with the same damn stetson hat. Though Beca was tiny, and had her flat sneakers on, so it shouldn't be that hard to find someone who was only five foot two inches tall, "Chloe!" the owner of the voice was now right in her ear and grabbing her arm, spinning her around to face their Zoro mask covered face,

"get off me! What do you want!" the red head demanded, pulling her wrist from their grasp. Zoro stepped back and with a toothy grin pulled the mask down, revealing it to be her boyfriend, Tom, much to Chloes horror. Just want she needed right now when she was still pretty certain she smelt like fresh orgasams and tiny lesbian DJ's.

"I thought you'd be pleased to see me! I haven't heard off you for like nearly a month boo, so when one of the guys in the team got an invite to this party, I came with, surprise you!" the floppy haired footballer said, his eyes and smile soft and excited and Chloe felt the guilt in her chest,

"Oh Tom! My phone broke the first day I got here. And, Er, well we need to talk," the red head as softly as she could, taking hold of his big hand and pulling hin away from the crowd and out to the pool.

"What's up babe?" He asked, dropping onto an empty sun loungers, his long limbs hanging off the edge of the chair, his smile still hanging goofing from his face. Chloe remained standing, twisting her hands around and worrying her bottom lip,

"I wanted to do this sooner, but I didn't know how to, I just, I don't know," she began, frowning hard as she tried to piece together the right words. Tom laughed throaty and grabbed Chloe around the waist with easy, pulling her onto his lap and encasing her with his thick arms,

"Babe, shh, stop worrying," Tom said with laughing in his voice, bringing his lips down to hers.

...

Beca shoved the other DJ off her, fighting for breath as she did. The kiss had been crushing, forced and extremely uncomfortable. But it had made her remember Carmen. The memories of the Latin woman writhing on her back, in Beca's bed back in LA, screaming and cussing the room down. The memory of Chloe turning up at the flat the next morning, showing her the magazine article about Beca and the other DJ, how the red head had been half way through saying something about missing when Carmen had interrupted them. 

Beca blinked hard and took a deep breath, glaring at Carmen,

"Don't ever do that again. Especially if you know what's good for you and your damned carer," the shorter woman growled before storming away, looking for Chloe again. She had to see her, to touch her, to feel grounded and less violated. Carmen watched her leave, a wicked smirk on her features.

Beca fought through the crowds till she got to Chloe, who was speaking quickly to the tall guy dressed as Zoro, he pulled away his mask and Beca's heart stopped. 

Tom. Tom was here.

Beca began to panic, what was she going to say to him? What was Chloe going to say to him? Damn it why was Chloe leading him out of the house? Beca's feet where moving before she could think, following them out onto the pool side. She stayed by the patio door, trying not to eaves drop, but still doing it at the same time. Over the noise of people chattering and the just she could barely hear a word they where saying, plus lip reading was never her strong suit,

"Becaw!" 

"oh buzz off Jessie, now isn't the time!" Beca snapped at her friend as he bobbed into view infront of her. He had an easy grin on his face and his pupils where blown. It didn't help that he was dressed like the worst version of Rocky possible, "Your drunk," Beca stated, trying to see around his head,

"No, your just fuzzy," he laughed, taking another swig from his red cup, spilling the majority of its contents down his bare chest, 

"how are you supposed to raise a child if your spilling you own -" Beca cut off mid sentence, Jessie had moved his head enough to see Tom and Chloe again. They where both sat on one of the sun loungers, locked in a tight embrace. Beca's heart plummeted through her stomach, "I...I have to go. I have to leave," she muttered, usually g Jessie's chest as leverage to push away from him and through the crowds once more.

The DJ heard people calling her name,wishing her well, congratulating her album, all sorts, ut she couldnt quite register the words. She just needed to get out of there before the tears spilled. She though about the attic bedroom, maybe the studio, but her feet where leading her towards the front door and out. Straight to the Mustang. Her mind whirled with questions, her eyes stung with the free falling tears.

She was inside the vehicle and starting the engine before she knew it, hearing her friends calling to her. Keegan, Jessie, Luke and Aubrey all stood by the front door to the beach house, calling for her, questioning the situation as she backed out away from them and was gone.

...

Chloe pushed so hard on Toms chest that she nearly ended up in the pool, a look of anger and distaste on her features,

"What? What's the matter?" Tom questioned quickly, trying to regather the red head in his arms, but Chloe was faster. She found her foot and stood, frowning hard, her eyes set,

"Its over Tom. It's been over along time," she declared, hands on her hips, staring the football player down, he huffed and rolled his eyes,

"Its that dyke DJ isn't it?" Chloe gaped at him then regained her composure quickly, turning on her heal and stalking away,

"yes, and it'll always be her!" the red head called over her shoulder, her mind now set on finding Beca. Instead she walk straight into a beer soaked Jessie who was trying to mop himself up with the boxing gloves he had swung over his shoulder, " where's Beca?" she asked quickly, drawing Jessie's attention from her exposed top of breasts to her eyes. He blinked a few times, as if he was trying to recall who she was.

"Er. She went that way?" He said vaguely, pointing towards the main area of the house. Which was packed full of bodies. As the red head began her perilous trek through the party, she stopped at every face she knew. She asked fat Amy who was dressed as a bright pink ballerina, who didn't know where the DJ was, then Aubrey with her painted on oink nose and black cat whiskers, who pointed Chloe towards the front door, and even Keegan, the Greek God who was Beca's boss, said the short cowgirl had headed outside. As she made her way there, apologising to every person she bumped into, Chloe finally came face to face with someone who she'd never though she'd see again. 

Carmen, the Latino woman who's been in Beca's bed the night of her album party,

"Oh! Hello," the red head said with a shocked tone as they came face to face, feel somewhat demoralised with her costume when she took in the elaborate Xena outfit Carmen wore. The tanned woman smirked darkly and eyed Chloe from head to foot,

"So your the reason," Carmen shot at her, before stalking off. Chloe frowned after her, staring to follow when she heard the roar of the Mustang. Panic flew through her as she raced to the door, fighting through her friends to scream Beca's name after the rental muscle car as the DJ dissappeared from her sight.


	17. Guest Appearance

4th November 

Beca had developed a perminant scowl at the moment, Luke thought as he looked in at the interview booth of the radio station. It wasnt Beca's usual place to host a show, but it had been requested by their guest that she be the one to do the interview, during the day, much to Beca's delight.

The tiny DJ had been in a slump since Luke had returned home to LA on the 1st of the month and her mood hadn't improved much, Luke knew what had happened at the beach house, Chloe had run to him as soon as Beca had ran away again. He knew how turned around, confused and broken Beca was, but she just wasn't listening to anyone about the situation. It was her mind was made up, locked and sealed. So the brunette sat in the big, interview booth, with its huge windows and desk that dwarfed her, playing through the tracks loaded up before the guest arrived. Luke was determined to fix things, especially since it was the day before her birthday.

"That was the golden classic, E.T by my dear friend Katy Perry, who is due to drop her newest album and movie sound track this December! Up next, another of my personal favourites, Adele, Hello, released in 2015, the title single from her third album 25, shattering the charts in meer minutes. This is DJ Frisky, the big B Mitchell at 95.7 Frisky FM, music for the independent mind, body and soul," Luke watched as the DJ spoke into a mic that was almost as big as her head, flicking a switch on the massive soundboard to make the last word of her sentence echo out into the next track. The brunette dropped the headphones from her head, resting her elbows on the desk and rubbed at her face hard.

She was tired and extremely hungover, which she knew was her own fault. Bashing through two bottles of whiskey with no food had that effect on you. She knew she was being pathetic and needed to pull herself together, things that happened at Laguna, stays in Laguna. She knew she should probably call Chloe, or see her, or maybe just stop avoiding the red head all together, but it wad hard. 

She'd seen her with Tom, in his lap, sucking his face, meer minutes after she'd been in her. Beca had actually convinced herself that she and Chloe where going to be together. She felt like such an idiot. The DJ took a deep breath, rubbing her face hard and blindly reaching out for her coffee mug. Tragically it was empty, with a heavy sigh she reached for internal phone, intent on calling one of her interns for more black coffee.

Luke opened the door to the booth as she began to dial and the smell of coffee wafted in with him,

"Oh thank God. I'm dying Luke," Beca groaned, grabbing the coffee from his hand and inhaling the freshness,

"You only have yourself to blame," he mused, smiling softly at his friend,

"or a certain red head," Beca grumbled, shooting him a dark look, Luke sighed and shrugged his shoulders,

"look I've told you like, a hundred times, she wants to talk to you, to see you. If you picked up the phone instead of screening it and getting a tone of voicemail, you'd know that," he said softly. Beca just grumbled into the black coffee and took a long swig,

"When are they getting here? I hate doing daytime shows," the DJ quickly changed the topic, spinning around in her chair to face the mic and slip her headphones on again,"Not long folks till my guests arrive and I go to open calls. First, another fan favourite, and a total throw back, here's M.I.A with Bad Girls, a song I'd like to think as my own personal theme tune!" again Beca slipped off the head phone and turned back to Luke who's been waiting silently for her,

"their here, waiting in the green room. Ill go get them," Luke said with another soft look making Beca feel more pathetic. She nodded and chugged her coffee again. Noone had bothered telling Beca who it was she was interviewing, making it more of a surprise, Keegan had reasoned. Beca figured he was just passed that Beca had run out of the Halloween party. He could go figure for all Beca cared right then. 

The DJ sat in silence, cradling her coffee, listening to the song that was playing, glaring at her sound board. Trying her damned hardest not to think of what Luke had said, Beca knew she had over ten voicemail on her phone and probably a hundred more text messages. She'd turned it off after the last message from Chloe. She couldnt face her. She had burnt a hole in Beca's chest that still burnt now.

"Ah! Little mouse!" Beca span around and came face to stomach with Kommissar, the once leader of Das Sound Machine,

"Oh my, fuck! Dude!" Beca cried, her face breaking into a smile as she jumped up and practically pounced on the tall blonde woman. Kommissar was dresses black on black, the only colour Beca had ever seen her in, skin tight leather pants that led into black knee high boots and a soft blouse over the top, her brilliantly blonde hair was braided down the side of her head in a casual fashion, as if the tall woman was heading to the shops rather then an interview. She was still as lithe and strong as she had been five years ago, easily holding Beca up as they hugged tightly. 

It was true the Bellas and DSM had once been mortal enemies during the world acapella championship, but after their win DSM had been gracious and congratulated them, trading emails and phone numbers. Kommissar had always sent Beca an email every 6 months, the last one had detailed how she was now the manager of DSM with Pieter, her forever lieutenant, touring Europe and teaching younger generations the joy of acapella. Beca was over joyed to see her long distant friend, who she'd never admit to, she once held a crush on. 

The German woman finally set Beca down and grinned wide, Patti g the much shorter woman on the head lightly as Pieter finally appeared behind her,

"Feisty mouse!" he greeted with a toothy grin, his angular face creasing every so slightly, Beca hugged him and they exchanged pleasantries as she directed them to their seats with the microphones and headphones, grinning the whole time. Asthenia one air sigh clicked back into life, Beca tried to get serious,

"So, patient listeners, I am are here with our not so mysterious guests, finally! Please welcome Kommissar and Pieter from my once rival acapella group, who I totally crushed way back went, Das Sound Machine!" Beca clapped the and two opposite her joined in,

"What you don't know mouse is we let you win," Kommissar joked, flashing Beca a wink which made her spine shudder,

"Jah, it would have been cruel to not," Pieter joined in,

"Im sure guys, I'm sure! Anyway, what brings you to the US? Like I said, you being my guests was a total mystery until just now! Your not going to try and drag me into a riff off again are you?" Beca asked, cocking an eye brown at the two as she did. Pieter laughed and clapped his hands together as Kommissar lent towards her mic, making sure to give Beca an view of her ample cleavage. Beca swallowed slightly,

"We would crush you!" her laugh was throaty and Beca glared slightly, "No, no, seriousness, we are here to promote acapella from a young age to, ah, help with speech problem, and of course, see you feisty mouse,"

"Jah, Jah Kommissar said to me, Pieter, the tiny mouse is now, how do you say, not a heated mess, what is it," Pieter paused think, trying to work out the language barrier, "Ah, Scheiße heiß now!" the dark haired man clapper dais hands together with a grin and Beca stared at him wide mouthed,

"Dude, no swearing on the air!" she shot at him and he appologised quickly, firstly in his native tounge then in English, Beca held back a laugh as he flustered and Kommissar patted him softly on the arm, "Anyway, anyway, guys would you care to line up the next track while we sort out some callers who I'm sure are dying to speak to you!" her two guests happily obliged, choosing Fallout Boys "My songs low what you did" and to Beca's surprise, Emily Junks first single, "Flashlight".

 

"In honors of our time at world's together," Kommissar explained with a sedcutive smirk. 

 

... 

For a solid hour and half Beca stared with Kommissar and Pieter, taking and laughing, playing the occasion song and taking a caller when the boards started to franticlly flash with lights. Beca didn't realise she'd been having alot of laid back fun untill Luke was rapping his knuckles on the window of the booth, signaling to his watch. They where out of time,

"Right gentle listeners, our time is nearly up!! I have chance for one last caller and then it's good bye till Friday night I'm afraid!"

"Yes, yes, one more!" the two Germans chanted, clapping their hands and laughing loudly. Pieter almost toppled off his chair in excitement and joy,

"calm it Pieter buddy, I have to pay out if you break something!" Beca said through strained laughter, "Okay, okay, put through the last caller," she hit the single red button and the DSM coaches waited with baited breath for the voice of the caller,

"Er hello? Hi I'm live right?" the voice was male and alittle garbled but the trio could hear him. The voice sounded very familiar to Beca, burbage couldn't just place it,

"Jah, your live and on the air friend," This came from Pieter who was staring intently at his nails as he spoke,

"Er I don't, well I've never really followed acapella, like at all," the caller continued. Beca found herself glaring at the speaker that the guys voice came from. She knew his voice, she'd heard it before,

"Oh my, your missing out dear, acapella is one of the most extraordinary things to grace this world!" Kommissar said with a flick of her hair and a grin thrown at Beca, "If it wasn't for acapella, we wouldn't have met the fiesty mouse," the blonde blew Beca a kiss and wink, causing Beca to smile awkwardly,

"Do you have any questions for Kommissar and Pieter caller?" Beca asked, her frown returning back to the speak,

"No. No I don't. But I have one for you," the distorted voice replied,

"Oh, Er right, fire away dude," Beca said, a smug look thrown at Kommissar who chuckled softly at Beca's sudden confidence,

"Do you get off on destroying relationships? Stealing girlfriends and making them dykes like you?" the voice turned nasty and Beca went to cut it off, but the guy continued, "Chloe was happy with me, she would of said if she wants, then you get back in her life and it's all different."

Chloe.

 **Oh god,** Beca though, it's Tom. Chloe floppy haired football boyfriend. 

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.**

"Wait, hold up dude, I didn't break up your relationship, hell she went running back to you at Laguna. And anyway, I'm not discussing mine or your personal life on live radio,"

"You fucking should bitch. She left me for you, and where are you now? Men hating lesbians," Tom continued, now yelling through the speaker, Beca groaned audioably, but it was Kommissar who spoke to Tom first,

"angry little man, it sounds to me like Chloe deserves better then you. Woman are fluid in sexuality, if she chose Beca over you, then she made a good call," the blonde gave Beca a nod and a warm smile,

"bye bye ass man," Pieter said, waving at the speaker as he lent across the desk to reject the call,

"This isn't the la-" Tom was cut off mid word and Beca slumped back in the chair, rubbing her face hard


	18. Balloons And Ninjas

 

5th November 

 

Luke had this little tradition for Beca's birthday that the DJ just couldn't get her head around. She knew that there was some sort of huge bonfire that happened every 5th of November in England, and Luke had decided he was going to encorporate it into Beca's birthday too. So for the fifth year running, the blonde Brit kicked through her bedroom door, balancing an over iced chocolate cake in one hand and a first full of sparklers in the other,

"HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY MIDGET!" Luke screamed at the top of his voice, grinning wide, drops of icing hitting her bedroom floor while the sparks flew everywhere. He stared around the spacious bedroom and grimaced. Beca wasn't the tidiest of people, she had her huge bed which dwarfed the already small woman, right in the middle of the room, the far wall to his left was half bookcase filled with even more vinyls and her own mixing tapes, some books, some comics and figurines, the other half was a wardrobe that hung half open due to the jacket that Beca had slung over the door, the right side of the room was mostly window, like the lounging area, floor to ceiling that currently had one curtain pulled close, the other uncovered and spilling light over the room. The rest of Beca's bedroom was clothes on the floor, empty JD bottles on the night stand and set of draws, and more clothes on what Luke assumed was a chair in the corner. Beca grunted and forced herself to sit up, pulling Luke's attention to her, the DJ was glaring angrily at her room mate,

"get out," she growled, her hair a mane of tangles, her eyea blood shot and her baggy tee hanging off one shoulder awkwardly, Luke smiled in his usual goofy fashion,

"Its not everyday you turn 26 Becs," the Brit said, balancing the cake on a stack of vinyls on what he assumed was Beca's set of drawers, while he waved about what as left of the sparklers, writing her name and age in the after glow they produced,

"If you set me on fire again, I will shave your nutsack," the DJ threatened, scooting up the bed till she sat on her own pillow, still glaring at Luke. The year before Luke had managed to set the edge of Beca's bed on fire, while she was in it. He grinned and continued to wave them about, making woo noises as he did,

"look, you need to get up. We're going for lunch and then we're going to do something fun!" he declared as the last sparkler died out, for a moment Luke looked at it, sadness in his eyes, then he turned back to his friend, "THEN fireworks on the roof!"

"Again? Five years of the same thing Luke..." Beca trailed off, knowing it was pointless. And in all honesty, she kind of liked the fireworks anyway. The DJ sighed and shifted herself out of bed, cussing as she stubbed her toe on a JD bottle. She really needed to tidy up. Luke mad a scoffing sound and Beca knew he was holding back a laugh, she shot him a glare worthy of Aubrey and headed out of the room past him, "Im up. Ill shower and then we can do what ever the hell you want, even if it is my birthday," she grumbled, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her and turning the shower on. 

She stripped down in silence, then caught sight of herself in the medicine cabinet mirror. She looked at her reflection, hard. Her hair was mussed from sleep and her eyes looked heavy from what little sleep she'd had. She still wore the ear spike, as a last ditch of hanging onto her teenage years, she had extended the flower tattoo on her shoulder to come down onto her collar bone, curving around her skin softly. It had hurt, a hell of a lot. Her navy eyes shot down to her left arm, to the dark head phones on her skin, tracing the curve of the black lines slowly as she did, remembering the way Chloe had touched it.

Beca sucked in her breath and practically dove into the too hot shoulder, the heat drowning the memory of Chloe finger tops quickly.

 

... 

 

Chloe twisted her hands together nervously, glancing up at the door to the restaurant every fee seconds, waiting on bates breath for Beca and Luke to arrive. She'd been trying her damned hardest to get hold of Beca, through any means necessary. She's called and texted, sent emails, and even gone as far as to call Frisky FM's front desk, all to get no reply from the tiny DJ. Then Tom had done the stupid thing and called in while Beca was on air and been a complete fool. 

Of course Beca had played it off, ended the show after his call and it had Ben Luke who's texted her after, not Beca. Chloe drew out her phone then, to focus her energy on that rather then biting her nails,

[12.32] Luke - Where you listening to that? 

[12.33] Chloe - I'm always listening to her. I heard what he said. In livid and so so sorry x

[12.36] Luke - I know it's not your fault, I've tried to get to her turn her phone on. Are you still coming tomorrow?

[12.41] Chloe - yes. Are you sure she isn't going to freak out? That'll just make it all worse x

[12.44] Luke - I'm not 100% certain. But still come

She reread the texts, over and over, trying not to panic. She wanted to see Beca, it hurt her chest not to see the brunette after Laguna, it hurt her chest knowing she hadn't had chance to explain what had happened before Tom had so foolishly told Beca over her radio show, in front of the DSM guys. Chloe had wanted to be the one who did that, told her that she was single, that she wanted to be with Beca, that she'd always wanted to be with her. And that was why she was now sat besdie Fat Amy and Aubrey, in Beca's favorite pizza place, waiting for the DJ's to turn up to celebrate the shorter DJ's 26th birthday.  
The redhead couldn't help but think what could go wrong. Beca could take one look at her and walk our, or start yelling, or sulk the remained of the day. She had no idea and it was driving her nuts. Aubrey's pointed elbow to her ribs drew Chloe out of her worry, drawing her attention to Luke as he walked up to the table,

"Right guys, she's gone to get a drink and then, you know, that whole 'Happy Birthday' part one is in play," the Brit grinned wide as he spoke, throwing Chloe a quick wink that made her throat dry up. The group around the table wasn't huge, Chloe, Aubrey, Jessie and Fat Amy took up one side of the table, down the other sat Emily, Benji, Lilly and Stacey, leaving room for Beca and Luke at the end, Beca next to Chloe, Luke's attempt at fixing their problem at work, Chloe thought. The red head jumped as her phone buzzed in her lap, nearly slipping from her fingers,

[13.18] Beca - I think we should talk at some point.

... 

Beca wasn't sure if she'd done the right hung when she sent the text, but it was gone now. She took another swig of her whiskey and set the tumbler down on the bar, staring at her phone. It was blinking with voicemail, texts and the odd email, but still open on the text message page. Her own words staring back at her. As she waited with baited breath on the reply the bartender at the pizza place refilled her glass. The DJ nodded her thanks and nearly jumped out of her skin as Luke reappeared,

"our table is ready," he said joyfully, leading her into the back room, the party room. Last year Luke had got Jessie and himself, along with a few of the singers and radio station workers together for her birthday. The year before he'd attempt to get her parents to see her. The year before that Beca had been too drunk too remember any of it. The DJ puzzled over who he'd managed to get together this year, and honestly, she was a little scared. With the rest of the Bellas surfacing from the woodwork in LA, she could only imagine what he'd done. 

The brittle lead her through the doors that separated the function room at the back from the rest of the restaurant, and Beca was met with a wall of acapella singers singing happy birthday in their own special way. It was sweet and completely Barden Bella material. And right at the front sat Chloe. The DJ's heart stopped for a moment, then as the red head smiled sheepishly at her, it plunged back to life and Beca remembered she was in utter lover with the ginger woman.

Beca felt her blush cover her face and neck as Luke beamed beside her, almost bouncing on the spot, the girls with Jessie and Benji all grinned at the DJ as they finished their rendition of Happy Birthday and Luke practically shoved Beca towards her seat next to Chloe. She dropped down heavily, letting out a whoosh of air as she did, the Britt taking a seat opposite her.

Beca nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Chloe's hand brush against her thigh under the table, she turned and met the sky blue eyes, and swallowed her heart,

"I got your text," Chloe murmured aa the table erupted into chatter around them,

"I-i didn't know you where here. I was planning on meeting you later or something?" the DJ stammered, trying not to fox her concentration on Chloe's hand rubbing the outside of her thigh,

"I could leave and meet you later?" Chloe voice was low and dangerously husky, sending a shiver down Beca's spine. The DJ recovered quickly and shook her head, flipping her hazel hair everywhere,

"No, no. Stay here, this is good. This is cool," Beca replied, brushing a hand though her hair to try and tame it while Chloe grinned wide, the smile lighting up her entire face,making Beca's heart back-lit. The red heads hand found Beca's free one and gripped it tightly and quickly before dropping it. Beca reached for her whiskey and took a long drink, wondering what else Luke had planned.

It didn't take long for that to become apparent as 20 massive helium balloons floated in from the side door, wonderfully spelling out 'BECA IS TWENTY SIX TODAY" in four specific colours, red, orange, blue and purple. The balloons where followed by a waiter each carrying their own pizza, Beca glared at her flat mate as the balloons, bobbed around the table, all brilliantly coloured and mocking the DJ,

"thanks for reiterating ny age dude," the brunette shot at the grinning face of Luke, who simple winked and took his pizza from one of the waiters,

"Its not everyday you turn this old and get to pretend to be a ninja turtle," he said, taking a huge bite from a triangle laden with pineapple and ham. Beca frowned hard at him as her own pizza was set down, barbecue chicken with extra mushrooms, her favourite, but it still didn't distract her from what he'd said,

"Ninja turtles?" now Beca had a hidden love for the mutated turtles come ninjas, she'd watched the TV series while growing up and the old 80's movies where some of the very few she'd sat through voluntary to this day. But Beca was pretty sure only Jessie knew this, so her glare turned to the man on her side of the table, "You!" the brunette said with a pointed finger, making an attempt to lunge at him, only to be stopped by Aubrey's death eyes,

"Sit down Beca Mitchell and eat your damned pizza. They put alot of effort into this and your going to damn well enjoy it!" the blonde said stiffly, and Beca lowered herself back into the chair, Chloe shifted besides her, snagging a piece of chicken from Beca's pizza, 

"wasn't just Luke and Jessie anyway," Aubrey muttered into her vegi pizza, cutting it into dainty pieces and picking it up with her forgot eat. Beca instantly though what the blonde was doing was sacrilege to pizza, but ignored it by focusing on what the pregnant woman had said,

"What do you mean Aubrey?" the DJ muttered as she batted Chloe's hand away, the red head was ignoring her own mushrooms pizza in favour of stealing bits of Beca's,

"man, that bump to the head really knocked something loose!" Aubrey retorted with a snap,

"Bree!" Chloe said in a high pitched tone, turning to frown at her friend, her face scrunched up in shock,

"What! I'm hormonal, I have a free pass to say anything I want. She can't hurt me, not if she wants to be a go's mother," Aubrey said with a shrug, taking another perfectly cut square into her mouth. Jessie groaned next to her, rolling his eyes,

"You want me to be a God mother?" the DJ gaped, her jaw wide open,

"Your cute when your stunned," Chloe whispers, smirking at Beca who was trying not to glare at her,

"Maybe. Anyway, it's your birthday, ninja turtles away, or whatever," Aubrey said with a shrug and a smile that warmed her eyes. Beca gave up the glarge game and slumped back in her chair, realising then that Chloe had happily been eating her pizza rather then her own, with a groan and an eye roll Beca smiled, picking at what was left the red head still touching her thigh lightly, like she needed some sort of contact, Beca wasn't stopping her, she'd missed Chloe more then anything.

...

"Karaoke? Really?" Beca had been behaving herself up untill that point, she'd played along with the pizza party, the game of charades that followed and even putting up with Fat Amys comments on how Ninja Turtles where just not feasible in this world, but now they all stood outside the Karaoke bar,Beca was ready to ruin it all by strangling Luke. The Brit however, was grinning wide again, his eyes sparkling with mischief,

"Oh come on, this many Bellas in one place, plus two Trebels, at one time, of course we are going to karaoke!" Beca made a lunge for her friend but was stopped by Chloe grabbing the back of her shirt, tugging her back till she was flush against the red head. Chloe smirked to herself and wrapped her arms around encased waist, drawing in the smell of her shampoo quickly. Beca attempted to wiggle free but gave in, slumping back against Chloe.

They had been drinking since lunch, so their initial awkwardness had passed into comfortable hand holding and sly touches that Noone even batted an eyelid at. It was like it was supposed to be. As Chloe nuzzled the back of Beca's neck and planted a soft kiss to the skin there,the shorter woman squeaked and jumped forward,

"Dude!" she cried, her face scrunched up in shock, Chloe shrugged and smiled, causing Beca to break out into a wide grin. They group headed into the bar as one, heading right for the main bar to fill up on alcohol if Luke was determined for them to sing.

Fat Amy was already listing them all up with songs as they took a booth,

"Jessie, you can sing 'i want to break free' by Queen, now Stacey you can do something by Katy Perry, hmm-"

"how about E.T and I can do the boy bits," This came from Cynthia Rose who had joined them at the bar, she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at Stacey, who shrugged it off,

"Sure what ever,"

"Okay, so I'm going to do Cher, errrmm Emily and Benji should do that Grease song, the one at the end?" Amy questioned the group and they all nodded in agreement, causing the couple to giggle and snuggle into each other. Beca almost barfed,next to her Chloe was linking their pinkies together while she sipped her Jeagermister happily, already humming along to the music that was playing,

"And the birthday girl can sing -"

"Woah, Woah don't you think I can choose my own song? Since it is **MY** birthday and everything?" Beca cut Amy off, shooting her a dark look,

"No way BM, because it's your birthday you don't get to pick," the Tasmanian woman laughed evily and went to scan the Karaoke book again, but it was already in Chloe's hands,

"I'll pick it," the red head declared, flicking through the laminated pages. 

"Heh, girlfriends sticking together," Fat Amy laughed, elbowing Benji in the ribs. The curly haired man winced slightly and cowered away from the bounteous woman, Beca started, mouth agape, at her friend,

"We're not, I mean, dude, she's not, we ain't girlfriends, we're just friends!" Beca fell over her words, feeling Chloe stiffen up besides her, "I mean, like, we arnt, are we?" the DJ turned her midnight eyes to Chloe, carefully trying to meet her cerulean. The DJ swallowed hard, feeling everyone's eyes on them. Chloe barely looked up from the song sheet, she gave a careless shrug and Beca felt her heart drop.

"Beca, _'just friend's_ don't look at each other like you two do," Fat Amy said with a wiggle to her eyebrows,

Deep down the DJ had wanted Chloe to argue the point, stand up for them, be playfully flirty like she normally was. But instead she just sipped her drink and scribbled down a song for Beca. The brunette couldn't take her eyes off the woman next to her, she didn't know if it was the alcohol or just actually know what she wanted, but Beca didn't care what happened in Laguna Beach at that damn Halloween party, she just wanted to be with Chloe now. Right then. For the rest of everything,

"There, I've pick Beca's song and my own, just Aubrey to pick and Luke," Chloe said with a shrug, sliding the Karaoke book back to Amy, who snapped it up quickly, hugging it to her chest as if it was the holy grail, glaring at Aubrey and Luke,

"Im choosing," she demanded and Beca suppressed a laugh, the whole scene was just too ridiculous to be happening, she reached for her whiskey and knocked it back, realising as she Kent back in her chair, that Chloe had gone. She looked around quickly, trying to find the red hair,

"She went outside I think, I'll cover for you," Jessie said in a whispered tone, his eyes glazed from the alcohol he's been chucking back. Beca nodded and quickly exited the table, heading to the outside and the woman she craved.

Chloe was leaning against the wall next to the door, eyes closed, hair framing her face perfectly. Beca stopped for a moment, drinking in the appearance of the red head. She wore low top white chucks, simple worn jeans and a battered looking Ramones t-shirt. Beca couldn't help but marvel at her, the DJ lived it when Chloe wore sun dress and anything that was remotely girly, but right now, Beca knew she'd never seen Chloe look more beautiful. 

It was in the moment that Beca couldn't care less about anything but the red head. The younger woman strode over to Chloe, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her.


	19. Unfinished Business

23rd November 2015

_Chloe groaned as she awoke, her head thudding with the simple noise, her hands shot to her face, shielding her eyes from the sunlight that streamed in from the inclosed curtains. She stretched, slowly, letting the kinks in her back pop and roll till the red head flopped back down onto her double bed._

_Then she remembered the night before._

_A smile spread across her features as Chloe rolled to her side, expecting to find Beca there, her face buried in the crook of her arm, usually snoring lightly, hair mussed. Instead she found nothing. Just an empty, messy space, where Beca had been. Chloe's heart fell out of her body and she felt embarrassed and dirty all at once._

_The red head though Beca would stay, be there when they woke up, so they could talk, reevaluate where they where, discuss the events of the night before, maybe replay. But no, Beca had gone. As Chloe rooted around on the bed, looking for something, anything. She came up with nothing, no note, no message, nothing left of Beca. The red head flopped on the bed, rubbing her eyes, not letting the threat of tears fall._

_She tugged down the pillow Beca had once laid her head on and hugged it too her chest, inhaling the smell of the other girls shampoo,_

_"Fuck. Fuck, fuck," Chloe muttered to herself, feeling foolish and stupid and just plain childish all at once. She'd been stupid you think her and Beca had a chance, stupid to think the little DJ would want her without alcohol in her system. Stupid, just plain stupid. As she buried her face into the pillow, she caught sight of the set of drawers next to her bedroom door._

_Sat upon it was Beca's Bella scarf._

 

5th November 2020

Chloe didn't react at first. She wasn't quite sure was happening, one moment she'd been calming herself down from the verge of tears, then next Beca's warm, whiskey tasting lips where pressing to her own. The shorter woman was pressed flush against her, her small hands on Chloe's waist, gripping the edge of her t-shirt, thumbs brushing against the skin of her hips beneath it. Chloe came back to her senses as Beca began to pull away, Chloe followed Beca's lips and pulled the brunette back into the kiss, encircling the DJ with her arms.

Chloe's original plan had been to hide outside for awhile, blink back the tears and man up. She's been trying her damned hardest to get hold of Beca since Halloween, trying to explain what had happened, why Tom had been kissing her, because Chloe had slowly deducted that that was why Beca had ran. She'd seen it, somehow, and assumed the worst, like she always did, and ran, ran as fast as she could to somewhere she could hide.

But Chloe had also figured out that she was kryptonite to Beca. Just as the brunette was to her. Regardless of how hurt and distraught she'd been the morning after their first time, when Beca had just dissappeared from her life for five years, she'd always, always been in love with the DJ.

The kiss deepened, tounges running over lips, dancing with one another, rolling and gliding, Chloe's fingers slipped into the brunettes hair, twirling dark tendrils around her digits, moaning into the kiss Beca gave as she pushed Chloe harder against the wall. The red head knew what that meant, knew that if they carried on they'd go to far. And in public of all places. 

Chloe surfaced from the kiss first, lips red and swollen from it, her breath harsh and panted, Beca grinned goofing at her, her midnight eyes glazed and pupils blown,

"Chloe, I -" the DJ began and Chloe shook her head, silencing her,

"Just listen for a minute. For once, shut that gorgeous mouth of yours," the red dead said with a smile, watching Beca open and close her mouth for a few seconds, her expression shocked, "I wasn't kissing Tom in Laguna. He was kissing ne, I broke up with him. It's done, I've moved out, I'm all alone and single and I'm ready, I've always been ready for you. Even if you up and ran away five years ago, even if you have been a womanising idiot for the last few years, Beca Mitchell I fucking love you, you massive dork," as the red head spoke, she pulled the blue and yellow scarf from her back pocket and place it in Beca's hand, "That's yours, you left it in my room back at the Bella house, I don't know why, but I guess I figured you left it for me to return it eventually. So here you go, it's your. Just like me. All yours, you weirdo," Chloe worried her bottom lip, waiting for the DJ to reply, rather then stand, staring at her, her face bright red and her mouth slightly agape, "This is the part where you say something,"

Beca stared at Chloe, trying to firm words in her mind to speak aloud. She could hear Benji and Emily singing 'Your the one that I want inside' with the rest of their group cheering loudly and doing their usual, joining in with their inbuilt abilities to make music with their mouths, she could hear Chloe breathing, her eyes pleading, the way she chewed on her bottom lip sending her brain screwy. Everything she ever wanted was right there, laid out in the open. Everything explained, everything she'd ever been scared off.

And for once, Beca Mitchell didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God Beca, your impossible," Chloe declared, scooping Beca up into another heart stopping kiss.

 

...

 

"You think their okay out there?" Jessie asked Aubrey quietly, his thumb rubbing across her knuckles lightly. The blonde sighed and nodded, pressing a light kiss to his cheek,

"You have met then haven't you? They have been eye fucking all night and have had toners for each other before even you tried to get your man hands on Beca," Aubrey said with a smile, wrapping her hand around his. Her boyfriend gasped in fake hurt, and rolled his eyes,

"I love it when you say fuck," he teased, kissing her softly, "But seriously, they've been gone awhile, so they are either killing one another or making out in the street. You think I should go check?" He questioned, his dark eyes darting from Aubrey to the front door of the club,

"No, sweetie, I think you should stay here and get ready to sing one of your wonderful choices, besides, their back, look. Hand holding, that's not murder now is it?" Aubrey bumped her shoulder to Jessie's, indicating him to look the way of the door, where the two women had strolled in, hand in hand, speaking quietly to one another, "Looks like Fat Amy owes me some money," Aubrey said with a smirk, having known the two Bellas would eventually sort their shit out, Aubrey had done a stupid bet with Amy that they would be together before the end of the year. And as always, Aubrey Posen won.


	20. Under My skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ahem* smut anyone?

5th November 

"But I know that I'll get through this, Cause I know that I am strong, I don't need you anymore, Oh I don't need you anymore, I don't need you anymore, No I don't need you anymoreeeeee," Fat Amy practically killed Cher as she screamed the last chorus, of course the crowds that had started to fill the Karaoke bar whooped and cheered, clapping loudly as the blonde bowed low and exited the stage,  
"Oh man, I forgot how fulfilling that was. When I went back to Tasmania they wouldn't let me sing because of my fame!" Amy laughed, dropping down besides Benji again. The quite boy smiled and nodded, eating her every word, where as the Bellas rolled their eyes at her statement.

"Your next," Chloe murmured in Beca's ear, sending shivers down the DJ's spine. They spent the majority of the night since they returned from outside, sat besides one another, hands clasped firmly together, sneaking quick kisses when Noone was looking, or so they thought at least,

"You can tear yourself away from Chloe for 3 minutes to sing one song Beca," Aubrey said with a sly smirk, making Beca blush hard and realise they hadn't been so secretive about their kisses. With a groan the short brunette stood and moved towards the stage, still unsure about what song Chloe had picked. As she stood infront of the mic, the DJ remembered the last time she's actually sang infront of people and that was at the Acapella World.the DJ suddenly felt a wave of nerves crash over her, Beca grabbed onto the mic stand as she began to shake.

 **your Beca fucking Mitchell, you don't get stage fright** the DJ told herself, taking a deep breath as the music started. Instantly she hated Chloe,

"Seriously?" Beca said into the microphone as she watched her group of friend dissolve into laughter. Beca rolled her navy eyes as she caught Chloe smirking broadly. With a sigh, the DJ began to rap,

 

"Yo, VIP, let's kick it!," Beca rolled her eyes and began to bop to the music. She quite like this song, besides is always reminded her of the Ninja Turtles, which was probably why Chloe had chosen it,

"Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby..." the Bellas at the table began to chant, laughing as they did,

"All right stop, Collaborate and listen, ice is back with my brand new invention, something grabs a hold of me tightly, flow like a harpoon daily and nightly, Will it ever stop?" Beca could feel her natural swagger and confidence resurfacing as she grinned into the mic, the words coming naturally. Of course she knew the lyrics, she was still sort of in her 80's rapper phase, there was nothing like a cheesey tune from way back when to pick up your spirits, "Yo, I don't know, Turn off the lights and I'll glow, to the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal, light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle," Cynthia Rose was next to her in a flash, feeling the beat, reliving old times as a group as Beca threw the mic to the dark skinned woman,

 

"dance, go rush the speaker that booms, I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom, deadly, when I play a dope melody, anything less than the best is a felony, love it or leave it, you better gain way, you better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play!" Cynthia grinned wide, doing her usual feet sliding dance, swaying into the music, bumping hips with Beca as the DJ took the mic back,

"If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it, check out the hook while my DJ revolves it!" the crowd in the bar cheers as all the Bella's stood, chanting louder and louder,

"Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla," Beca laughed with Cynthia as they jumped to the beat, her midnight coloured eyed meeting the bright shining cerulean blues that belonged to Chloe and Beca felt her chest swell and burn, her grin wider then anything as the red head grinned back at her.

 

~~~

 

"Oh my God Becs, how much have you drank?" Luke groaned as the DJ fell through their front door. Beca stumbled and landed face first on the sofa, laughing manically as Chloe fell right atop her. Luke tried his hardest to suppress his own laugh as he fumbled locking the door. They where all pretty wasted, after Beca's rendition of Vanilla Ice the entire bar had proceeded to buy them all shots and drinks for the rest of the night, which meant that the more the Bellas drank, the more they sang and the more Beca and Chloe got closer.

Which was why the red head and DJ where practically eating each others faces on the sofa, right in front of Luke, "Ah come on guys, please, bedroom!" the Brit whined as he skirted past them towards the kitchen. From the sofa he heard giggled and a slap of flesh on flesh,

"Ow! Jesus Chlo!" the DJ cried, still trying not to laugh,

"Beca, I beg of you, go to your room!" Luke cried out, hiding his face in the fridge as the two shuffled away from him. He heard Beca cry out in pain and something hit the floor and assumed the clumsy DJ had walked into something again. With the click of the DJ's bedroom door, Luke knew he was finally safe from the sight of it, but probably not the noise.

Inside the DJ's bedroom, Beca hit her bed with a laugh, pulling at Chloe to join her. The red head smirked and shook her head, stepping back to pull her Ramones t-shirt up over her head, shaking her red hair out to frame her face. Beca stared at the woman before her, taking in the toilets sight of her. Chloe wore a baby blue lace bra that pretty much matched her eyes, standing out against her pale skin. Beca's dark eyes raked over the bare flesh on show and she swallowed diary, Chloe had hardly changed since that night at Barden. She was still lithe and toned, still had a bust that looked like the bra hardly contained it and still had that hungry predator look in her eyes as she approached the DJ, unbuttonening her jeans as she did,

"Chlo..." Beca started but the red heads lips where on hers, leading a passionate, furious kiss that left Beca breathless as Chloe pulled away. The taller woman grinned as she straddled Beca's thighs, pulling the plaid shirt away from the DJ and indicating that Beca should remove her clothing,

"Before you start panicking, yes, I want this. Im pretty sure I made it clear when I told you o love you," the red head declared as she skimmed off Beca, back to standing, kicking off her converse and sliding down her jeans till she stood, hands on hips, in just her baby value underwear. For a moment Beca simply stared, her shirt half way down her arms and her jaw hanging open, "jesus, your a best selling musician, a massive womaniser and the biggest lesbian I have ever met. How are you not coping with me being naked?" Chloe said, frowning hard, popping her hip slightly.

Beca flicked her eyes from Chloe's chest to her eyes then back again, opening and closing her mouth but still failing to make words form, her brain a mangled mess of alcohol buzz and hormones. Chloe sighed and rolled her bright blue eyes, stepping forward to straddle the DJ again, "I'll help," the red head muttered into Beca's ear, her breath hot on the DJ's neck, making Beca visibly shudder. Slowly Chloe tugged at the edges of the vest under Beca's shirt, pulling it up and over the brunettes hair, Beca sucked in a breath at the sudden loss to the top part of her clothes, realising then that her bra did not, in the slightest match her pants. But Chloe was unaware of that right then, the red head was more interested in trailing a linen's soft kisses from Beca's ear lobe down her collar bone to the edge her bra on the mound of her breast. Beca's breath caught in her throat at Chloe's feather light kisses and the way her fingers tickled down her bare rib cage,

"Jesus dude," Beca groaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, revealing in the feel of the red head pressing against her,

"Mm? What's the matter? The big BM can't handle all this?" Chloe teased, leaning back on Beca's lap and indicating to her mostly naked form. Beca smirked slightly, raking her eyes down Chloe's body once more, 

**barely there underwear is definitely a winner** , the DJ though as she slid her hands up Chloe's pale thighs till her fingers reached the edge of the lacey panties. She traced the line of underwear down towards the apex of the red heads crotch, lightly running a finger down, feeling the heat that came from Chloe. And it sent the fire that was blazing within Beca lower, twisting and turning her stomach, making her own sex ache. The DJ went to slid the underwear aside and received a sharp slap to the back of her hand,

"Ah, ah," Chloe said with a finger waggle and a toying smile, shoving Beca back flat onto the bed and gping to the belt of her jeans, "Its your birthday," 

"and? I want to unwrap my gifts," Beca whined, making a move to sit back up, but flopped down again as Chloe pressed kisses to her hip bones and stomach as she tugged away Beca's skinny jeans, revealing the superman boy boxers she wore,

"Oh!" Chloe muttered, suppressing a laugh,

"What! Oh man!" Beca grunted and slapped her forehead hard, her face burning a bright red, "Oh god, fuck, I didn't think," the DJ muttered to herself,

"Think what? That you'd get lucky?" Chloe teased, dipping her head to place kisses along the edge of the boxers, her hands pressing firmly against Beca's thighs. The DJ shuddered at the touches, her body twisting on the bed, and it was turning Chloe on more then she imagine it would. 

The red head didn't care about the boxers, she found it utterly adorable, but right then, she cared more about sliding them down Becas slightly tanned thighs till her bottom half was nude. The DJ made a move to cover up, but Chloe pressed a kiss and a bite to her inner thigh and a throaty groan escaped the DJ. It made Chloe shudder. She flicked her tongue in a smooth line from Beca's knee to her centre, tracing her warm, wet slit in one swoop.

Above her Beca cried out and buried one hand into the flame red hair as the other twisted in the sheets her bed. Chloe had hardly touched her yet Beca felt like her body was on fire with need and diner for the woman who was slowly tracing her cunt with a pointed tounge,

"Fuck," the DJ grunted as Chloe found the tense bundle of nerves and began slowly torturing it with her tounge. Beca was going insane, she writhed and bucked her hips, revealing in the feeling of tounges on her sex and hands gripping her thighs. Her mind fogged up and was absorbed with pleasure as Chloe reached up with her left hand and pushed Beca's bra up and over her breast, till her nimble fingers found the harder nipple.

The redhead smiled into Beca as she lapped at her, twisting and twirling her tounge as her fingers rolled the nipple between them, the noises the DJ made where intoxicating and loud. Oh so loud, sending waves of arousal through Chloe as she delved further into the woman. Slowly she eased her right hand away from the woman's thigh and pressed a finger to Beca's entrance, tracing the slickness as she twisted at her clit slowly,

"Please, oh God. Please," the DJ begged, almost breathless and it brough forward a confidence in Chloe that she hadn't felt for years. She slid the fingers inside the runettwr, curving it for good measure as her back bowed and her hips bucked her sex against the digit and Chloe's tounge.

Beca was panting, struggling to catch her breath as Chloe added more pleasure to her core, the red heads finger went from one to two and began to pump in pace of pure intensity. The DJ knew she was close, as she cried out and money, head thrown back and eyes closed, the white fire that grew in her belly blazed brighter and moved lower, threatening to explode at any moment. 

Chloe pulled away from Beca's sex, still pumping her fingers inside the DJ as she began to kiss up the taunt, flat stomach till she reached the brunettes exposed breast and hard pink nipple, in one motion she had the nub within her mouth and was tormenting it with her tounge, revealing at the sounds of Beca's moans. She was so close, Chloe twisted her fingers and moved her wrist faster, determined to give the woman her release.  
Beca threw her head back and bowed her back, bending clean off the bed as her orgasm hit her, washing through her body fast and hard, she cried out, gripping Chloe's body against her own, screaming fuck into the air of the bedroom as her wall tensed around Chloe's stilling fingers.


	21. Hiatus

If anyone's been following me on tumble and seen my recent outbursts of anger over trying to link some of my fics together, then here goes;

I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You is currently on hiatus untill I sort out linking it to The Playlist Volume 1 and 2. 

Thankyou fot all you'd views, kudos and reviews and please bare with me!!


End file.
